You take my heart prisoner
by Yui akuma kuro
Summary: Renji est le chef d'une bande de voyou. Un jour, ils braquent une banque et Renji est arrété et finit en prison. Là bas, gardant ses habitudes de chef, il cherche à prendre le pouvoir. Mais Byakuya Kuchiki, le plus terrible meurtrier du moment, n'a pas l'intention de lui laisser sa place. Quand deux dominants se retrouvent dans la même cage, ça fait des étincelles!
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Voilà je suis nouvelle ici, et je dois avouer que j'ai un peu (bon d'accord beaucoup) de mal à utiliser le site! Merci à mon niveau d'anglais! **

**Enfin voilà, grâce à ma chérie Shimizu-sama, voici le dèbut d'une fiction que je commence tout juste! Je vous laisse dècrouvrir et me donner vos avis! :$**

**Introduction.**

« Silence dans la salle ! Dans l'affaire du braquage de la célèbre bijouterie de la capitale, la bijouterie hyorinmaru de monsieur Hitsugaya, nous allons maintenant écouter le verdict du jury. » annonça le juge.

Le coupable, un très séduisant jeune homme, digne des magazines de modes, tatoué et aux cheveux rouges de feux, fixait ses pieds sans rien dire.

Il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer. Les chiens du Rukongai finissent, soit mort dans les rues parce qu'ils se sont laissés marcher dessus, soit en prison car justement ils ont voulu ce sortir de leur quotidien de merde, ce n'est sûrement pas la bonne façon, mais c'est la loi du plus fort là-bas. Il n'échapperait pas à la règle, mais au moins en se taisant, il laissait à ses amis et complices, une chance de s'en sortir.

« Nous déclarons le sujet coupable. »

Voilà, il le savait. Le juge tapa avec son marteau.

« Bien l'affaire est close. Monsieur Abaraï Renji, vous êtes condamné à deux ans de prison pour braquage avec récidive. »

Deux policiers encadrèrent le jeune homme et le conduisirent jusqu'au fourgon qui le conduisait dans sa nouvelle maison pour les deux années à venir.

Avant que les policiers ferment les portes de la fourgonnette, Renji jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ce qu'il allait quitter. Pensant une dernière fois à ses amis qui l'avait lâchement abandonnés et qu'il continuait à défendre malgré tout. Ils étaient sa seule famille.

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu et je posterais le chapitre 1 dès que possible! j'essayerais ce week-end, malgré une dissertation en philosophie et un synthèse de littérature! En tout cas elle viendrat le plus vite possible! **


	2. Chapter 2 - Une nouvelle vie en cage

**Bonsoir les ami(e)s, me revoilà! Et oui dèjà je me surprend moi même! Enfin c'est surtout que je me fais exploiter... J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira :)**

**Pardon pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe! Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre I – Une nouvelle vie… en cage.**

« Voici ta cellule ainsi que ton uniforme pour les deux prochaines années. Je tiens à te préciser que ton uniforme doit être impeccable ! Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu auras le droit à des travaux d'intérêts plus ou moins important. Nous sommes ici dans une prison, certes, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que c'est une porcherie. Par conséquent, les détenus sont priés d'avoir un minimum d'hygiène. Passons maintenant aux horaires : le réveil est à 6H00 tapantes tous les matins de la semaine. A 6H45 environ, le chef du service passe faire une vérification de chaque cellule. Les lits doivent être faits correctement et les cellules doivent être propres. Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu seras privé de petit déjeuner, si le travail est fait correctement, étant le chef de ton étage, je te conduirais au réfectoire où tu pourras manger avec tous les autres. Tu disposes d'une heure pour manger. Ensuite tu retournes dans ta cellule jusqu'à 9h30 où tu te rends aux douches communes pour te laver. Si tu refuses de t'y rendre, c'est la douche qui viendra à toi. En effet, tout détenu refusant de se laver, se retrouve lavé de force, au karcher ! Le déjeuner est à 12H00, tu disposes, encore une fois, d'une heure pour te nourrir. L'après-midi l'établissement met à ta disposition une salle de sport et plusieurs autres activités avec les autres codétenus. A 19H00, tout le monde regagne ses cellules, ceux qui veulent reprendre une douche après le sport doivent demander l'autorisation. A 20H00 c'est l'heure du diner, là encore tu disposes d'une heure. Par la suite, les détenus les plus sages obtiennent l'autorisation de regarder un film pendant la soirée, dans notre petite salle de cinéma. Voilà je pense n'avoir rien oublié. As-tu des questions ? » demanda le gardien de l'étage où se trouvait ma cellule.

A ce qui était marqué sur sa plaque il s'appelait Ichigo Hitsugaya. Je ne lui répondis pas et me dirigea au pied de mon lit afin de prendre mon superbe uniforme noir et blanc.

« Bien… Je vois que tu n'as pas l'air très bavard. Je vais donc te laisser t'installer tranquillement… »

Ce n'est pas comme si je venais ici pour des vacances ! Je suis en prison connard ! Non mais il croit quoi ce mec ?! Que je me faisais chier dans ma petite vie et que je me suis réveillé un matin en me disant « tiens et si j'allais faire un petit tour en prison, ça passera le temps ! Puis il y a tellement d'ambiance là-bas, ça va être l'éclate totale ! »

Bon de toute façon m'énerver ne servira à rien. Ça ne m'empêchera pas de devoir supporter ce gardien pendant le temps de ma condamnation.

Je décide donc de jeter un œil aux alentours et voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, je décidai de me changer, pliant et déposant mes affaires au pied de mon lit en attendant que le gardien vienne les récupérer. Et dire que pendant deux ans je vais devoir garder cette espèce de torchon horrible… Youpi !

N'ayant pas de livres, ni même n'importe quelles autres affaires, je me suis posé sur mon lit et observa ma cellule. A ma gauche, il y avait un second lit avec, caché en dessous, une petite valise. Ça voulait sûrement dire que j'avais un compagnon de chambre.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent au bout du couloir, me tirant de me penser. Très vite, le gardien de l'étage fit son apparition aux côtés d'un homme au style rockeur, cheveux bruns plus ou moins court, pas coiffés. Il avait un « 69 » de tatoué sur la joue. Je devais avouer qu'il avait un certain style, mais je préférai adopter une position neutre, faisant semblant de ne pas les avoir remarqué.

« je t'ai amené ton partenaire de chambre, pour que vous puissiez faire un peu connaissance, même si vous aurez tout le temps pour ça. » tenta de me faire sourire le gardien.

Décidément, il avait un humour bien particulier celui-là. Encore une fois, je ne lui répondis pas, ne lui adressant même pas un regard. Il laissa donc le détenu là, pris mes affaires et referma la cellule avant de retourner s'asseoir à son bureau. Mon partenaire quant à lui alla se poser sur son lit et me considéra de la tête aux pieds.

« Salut, moi c'est Shuhei. Pourquoi es-tu incarcéré ici ? » finit-il par me demander quand il comprit que ce n'est pas moi qui briserais le silence qui c'était installé.

J'hésitai quelques secondes entre : me retourner face au mur sans lui répondre, ou bien lui répondre gentiment pour me faire un copain. Pesant le pour et le contre, j'optai pour la deuxième solution. Après tout, il pourrait s'en doute me renseigner sur les règles à suivre ici, qui il vaut mieux éviter si on ne veut pas avoir de soucis, etc…

« Lut ! Moi c'est Renji. On m'a arrêté parce que j'ai tué mon patron et sa secrétaire. » mentis-je.

En lui faisant croire ça, il aurait peur de moi et n'oserais pas se rebeller contre moi. Peut-être même qu'il me demanderait de le protéger, qui sait.

A ma grande surprise, ma réplique n'eut pas l'effet voulu. Bien au contraire, mon colocataire se mit à rire à cœur joie. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il est là, mais il n'a plus toute sa tête le garçon ! Genre le mec on lui annonce qu'on vient de tuer deux personnes et ça le fait marrer ?! C'est quoi son problème à lui ?!

Peut-être que les policiers se sont trompés et m'ont déposé à l'hôpital psychiatrique… Je ne vois que ça franchement !

Voyant que je le regardais avec incompréhension, mon colocataire se calma du mieux qu'il put et m'informa :

« Tu sais les meurtriers ne sont pas dans cet aile de la prison mais dans l'autre, sous haute surveillance. »

Puis il recommença à se marrer en ajoutant :

« Alors à moins que tu es tué le chien de ton patron, tu racontes des conneries ! »

Etant vexé, je me tournai face au mur, lui tournant ainsi le dos. Après tout je n'avais pas besoin de me faire un pote ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de vouloir sympathiser avec ce mec ? Je n'ai pas besoin de lui ! Si je voulais m'en sortir ici il ne fallait pas faire confiance aux autres et prendre le pouvoir, en devenant le chef de la prison. Ça ne devrait pas être difficile de toute manière. Depuis que j'ai six ans je vis dans la rue et me bat pour survivre, ça ne me changera donc pas énormément.

Le dénommé Shuhei du remarquer que j'avais mal pris son fou rire et reprit, afin de calmer un peu le jeu et que la tension qui pesait dans notre cellule s'atténue un peu :

« Excuse-moi mais il faut avouer que c'était drôle tout de même. Tu aurais réagis de la même manière ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu as fait ? Tu sais, on est tous dans la même galère, il n'y a pas de honte ! tu vois moi j'étais un dealer, un des plus grands de la capitale ! Mais bon, après plusieurs mois de cavale, les flics m'ont choppés. J'ai voulu en butter un, manque de pot je me suis démerdé comme un manche à balai et j'ai réussi à me poignarder moi-même, là entre ces deux côtes. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il souleva son débardeur blanc, afin de me montrer une cicatrice. Ne voulant pas faire le connard, je me retournai et regarda la fameuse cicatrice. A mon tour, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, pas un rire franc, mais un petit rire discret, que je tentai de cacher au maximum.

« Tu vois tu te marres ! Je sais que j'ai été ridicule, surtout qu'à cause de ça, ils ont pu me chopper et ça fait maintenant un an que je suis là ! »

Voyant que je le regardais avec de grands yeux, il continua en souriant :

« Oui, dealer de drogue avec récidive et tentative de meurtre, ça coûte cher ! Bon alors et toi alors, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Le trouvant finalement sympathique, je me décidai à lui avouer les vraies raisons de ma présence ici.

Alors que l'on discutait de tout et de rien, de nos vies respectives, de nos quartiers où chacun avait grandi, etc…, le gardien roux du nom d'Ichigo fit son retour. Décidément, je commençais à me demander s'il n'était pas amoureux de moi. Malheureusement pour lui, je n'étais pas gay.

« Toujours muet ? » me demanda-t-il en souriant lorsqu'il ouvrit la cellule.

Je n'étais toujours pas décidé à lui accorder la moindre réponse. Je quittai ma cellule, regardant droit devant moi, sans même adressé un regard à mon gardien.

Durant tout le trajet jusqu'au réfectoire, il tenta de me faire émettre un son mais n'y parvint pas. Ne réussissant même pas à obtenir ne serais-ce qu'un sourire, un haussement de sourcils, rien… je restais de marbre.

Une fois qu'on fût arrivé, le gardien alla rejoindre ses collègues à la table réservé pour le personnel, pendant que Shuhei est moi allions chercher nos plateau.

« Pourquoi tu ne parles pas au gardien ? Tu sais il est cool comme mec ! » me dit mon partenaire, alors que j'allais m'assoir à la table la plus proche de la sortie.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui répondre, tout en prenant mes aises, il me lança un regard limite horrifié. Lui lançant un regard interrogateur, il me dit en vitesse :

« Bouge de là ! C'est la table de Byakuya Kuchiki ! On n'a pas le droit d'être ici ! »

Interloqué, je jetai un œil sur et sous la table, sur ma chaise, rien :

« Il n'y a son nom nulle part à ce Bya-machin… Il se prend pour qui ? Le chef ? » demandais-je, d'un ton sarcastique.

« Hey tête de nœud, qu'est-ce que tu fous à ma table ?! Il ne me semble pas t'avoir donné la permission de te mettre ici alors dégage et vite ! » fit une voix masculine, rempli d'assurance, voir même avec une petite pointe d'arrogance.

Je me levai et me retournai pour me retrouver face à un homme grand, aux longs cheveux noirs de jais, et au visage froid. Son regard noir aurait pu glacer n'importe qui. Non Renji ne ferme pas ta gueule, la queue entre les jambes ! Tu es un chef ! Fais lui fermer sa gueule à ce psychopathe du Pôle-Nord !

« Il ne me semble pas que ton nom soit marqué sur ce matériel Iceman, alors si ça ne te convient pas, tu te casses sur une autre table ! »

Il me foudroya du regard, prit mon assiette de purée et me l'écrasa sur le crâne.

« maintenant si tu tiens à la vie tu te casses de là tout de suite ! » dit-il froidement.

Shuhei ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre à l'autre congélateur. Il me prit par le bras et m'emmena à l'autre bout du réfectoire.

« Non mais sérieux il se prend pour qui ce mec-là ?! » m'emportais-je, une fois assis à une table, tout en retirant le maximum de purée possible de mes cheveux.

« Il se prend pour LE meurtrier du moment. Le mec le plus craint de toute la prison, que ce soit par les détenus ou bien par le personnel. Tu as sûrement du en entendre parler ! Tu sais le mec qui a dépecé vivante sa femme et sa belle-sœur, pour une raison encore inconnue, et il les a ensuite découpé en morceaux et les a envoyé à la famille des défuntes. »

Il est vrai que j'en avais vite fait entendu parler, en lisant un journal que j'avais trouvé dans une des poubelles du quartier. Mais je n'y avais jamais vraiment prêté attention.

Et puis ce n'est pas parce que monsieur est un gros sadique de première que je vais fermer ma gueule face à lui. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui va lui résister c'est bien moi ! Et une chose est sûr il va regretter de m'avoir renversé de la purée dessus !

Une heure plus tard, le fameux Ichigo refit son grand retour. Quand il remarqua que j'avais des restes de purées dans les cheveux il me demanda, à moitié inquiet, à moitié mort de rire :

« Pourquoi tu as de la purée dans les cheveux ? »

Lui lançant un regard noir, je lui répondis pour la première fois, d'un ton sec :

« Je me suis dit qu'en me mettant de la purée de carotte dans les cheveux, j'arriverais peut-être à devenir aussi moche que toi. »

Visiblement, ma réplique ne lui fit pas plaisir. Son visage se raffermit et il m'ordonna de me lever pour rejoindre ma cellule. Ecoutant ce qu'il me dit, je me levai. Alors qu'il commençait à me suivre jusqu'à ma « chambre », je me retournai :

« Je pense être un assez grand garçon pour pouvoir bouger tout seul. »

« Je fais mon métier après si ça ne te convient pas, c'est à toi de nous montrer que l'on peut te faire confiance, et peut être qu'à ce moment-là, nous te laisserons faire le trajet entre ta cellule et le réfectoire tout seul comme un grand, comme tu dis, en attendant ce jour je te suivrais partout où tu iras ! » me répondit-il sur le même ton, afin de montrer son autorité.

Bon au moins j'étais fixé. Si je veux un peu d'indépendance, il faut que je leur lèche le cul. Il va falloir que je trouve le moyen de devenir le chef, et donc le prisonnier le plus redouté de tous, sans attiré pour autant l'attention du personnel. Ça ne va pas être facile !

« J'ai oublié de ranger mon plateau. » dis-je au gardien, alors qu'on arrivait sur le seuil de ma cellule.

Il s'était visiblement calmé, et me proposa de retourner, sous escorte, au réfectoire afin que je puisse le ranger. Ce que j'acceptai.

La pièce était vide, il ne restait plus que certains membres du personnel qu'Ichigo alla rejoindre pendant que j'allais chercher mon plateau. En passant devant la fameuse table d'Iceman, une idée me vînt en tête.

Quand je revins, avec mon plateau, Ichigo me lança un sourire. Il me faisait vraiment peur avec ses sourires à la noix. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être un gay ?

« C'est bon Monsieur propre à fait son rangement, on peut y aller ? » rigola-t-il.

J'acquiesçai de la tête, un sourire sadique aux lèvres alors que je retournais à ma cellule pour y passer ma première nuit, attendant le petit-déjeuner du lendemain avec impatience. C'est sûr, Iceman allait voir rouge !

**Et voilà le chapitre numéro 1 touche à sa fin! Alors vos avis? **

**je tiens à préciser que je ne pourrais pas poduire le chapitre 2 au même rythme, ayant pas mal de boulot ce week-end!**

**Toutefois, ayant plusieurs petits one-shot de près, je pourrais voir pour vous les poster en attendant, si j'ai le temps bien sur! j'espère pouvoir vous livrer le chapitre 2 au plus vite!**

**Shimizu-sama: **** Oui j'ai eu quelques soucis pour poster l'intro, mais je me dèbrouille de mieux en mieux! En même temps j'ai un très bon professeur! On va toujours au Deimon! Il faut que l'on change! Du coup, on rèsèrve quel hotel cette fois pour ma récompensse? (Je me demande si on n'a pas testé tout les hôtels du coin). Je t'aime aussi ma chérie! bisous et je suis heureuse que ça te plaise :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Alors Iceman, tu es prêts?

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tout le monde! =) **

**Après une journée à travailler sur un prépabac d'espagnol et une dissertation de philo (pas encore fini) je me suis dit que je pourrais profiter d'une petite pause pour écrire ce chapitre! **

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture! En espèrant que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

**Chapitre II – Alors Iceman prêts à me laisser ta place ?**

« Pardon chef, je m'excuse de vous avoir causé du tort, je vous prie de bien vouloir accepter mes plus plates excuses. » me supplia Byakuya Kuchiki, le meurtrier le plus terrifiant du moment.

Tenant mon rôle de chef de prison à cœur, et ne voulant surtout pas devenir le bon pote de tout le monde, je ne lui répondis pas, continuant mon chemin jusqu'au réfectoire, sans lui adressé ne serais-ce qu'un regard. Non mais il croit quoi le mec ? Que sous prétexte qu'il va s'agenouiller devant moi je vais lui dire amen ? Et bien non, avec moi ça ne se passe pas comme ça. Il va en baver ! Je le déclare officiellement comme étant mon chien.

« Maître, je ferais tout ce que vous voulez pour vous plaire ! S'il vous plait, vous qui êtes si fort, prenez moi sous votre aile ! Je vous en supplie ! » continua le brun.

« Tu veux être sous mon aile ? Très bien alors aboie ! » lui ordonnais-je en me retournant et en lui lançant un regard aussi glacial que lui le faisait auparavant.

Bon ok j'avoue c'est sadique ce que je fais, mais dois-je rappeler que monsieur m'a humilié avec de la purée dès le premier jour de mon incarcération ? Et j'avais promis de me venger, je tiens toujours mes promesses !

« Aboie sale chien ! » lui ordonnais-je une seconde fois, une lueur de sadisme briant au fond de mes yeux.

Iceman qui était à genoux par terre, releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans le mien, espérant me faire changer d'avis. Si on pouvait m'avoir avec un simple regard je ne serais pas devenu le roi de la prison !

« Décidément, tu es bon à rien ! » dis-je en me retournant….

« DEBOUT BANDE DE FEIGNANT ! » hurla soudainement une voix masculine dans tout le couloir de l'étage, et sûrement dans toute la prison.

Et merde c'était donc un rêve… Je me disais bien aussi que ce serait trop beau. Bon bah plus qu'à me lever hein. Espérons que cette deuxième journée ici passe vite. Plus vite ça passera et plus vite je me rapprocherai de la liberté !

Shuhei était déjà levé, faisant son lit et rangeant de nouveau sa petite valise sous sa couchette. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il cachait à l'intérieur pour la ranger si précieusement.

« Tu ferais mieux de te bouger mec, Ichigo va pas tarder ! Et si tu n'as pas fait ton lit, tu peux dire adieux à ton petit déjeuner ! Déjà que tu n'as pas pu manger grand-chose hier soir avec l'assiette que Byakuya t'a vidé sur la tête… » me dit-il une fois qu'il eut fini de faire son lit.

J'avais oublié ce petit détail ! Merde ! En plus, il faut absolument que je me rende au réfectoire pour voir la tête que va tirer Iceman en voyant ma petite surprise ! En deux secondes je bondis de ma couchette, remet en place mes cheveux et commence à faire mon lit. Comment ça se fait ce truc ? Ils pourraient au moins filer un mode d'emploi ou un truc du genre ! Comment on est censé ce débrouiller si on a jamais dormit dans un lit ? Quelqu'un m'explique ? Bon alors ça comme ça, ce truc là on va le mettre là… Voilà ! Bon ok ça n'a pas la même gueule que celui de mon voisin mais bon, c'est déjà ça !

J'eus à peine le temps de me retourner que le gardien entrait dans notre cellule. Il lança un regard sur le lit de Shuhei, acquiesça de la tête, ce qui signifiait qu'il pourrait aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Il se tourna ensuite dans ma direction et explosa de rire.

« Tu appelles ça faire un lit ? » se moqua-t-il.

Détestant que se foute de moi, je m'emportai directement :

« Comment veux-tu que je sache comment faire un lit alors que depuis que je suis haut comme trois pommes je dors sur un carton minable, dans une petite ruelle entre deux poubelles ?! »

Ça le calma directement. Au lieu de rire, il me regarda avec tristesse. Putain manquait plus que ça ! Moi qui déteste que l'on ait pitié de moi… Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais faire peur ! Enfin bref passons…

Au moins grâce à ça, il m'a aidé à faire mon lit, me montrant chaque étapes les unes après les autres et me permis même de prendre mon petit déjeuner, exceptionnellement ! J'étais gagnant !

Bon maintenant direction le réfectoire, où l'on m'attend sûrement. Avec le temps que j'ai pris pour faire mon lit, j'ai du retard ! Je ne verrais pas sa tête en découvrant mon petit cadeau, dommage.

Ichigo nous dépose donc à l'entrée, puis part rejoindre ses collègues à leur table. Avec un sourire fier et le torse bombé, je commençai à me diriger vers le cuisinier afin d'obtenir mon plateau petit-déj.

« Toi vu comment tu fais le fier, tu as préparé une connerie ! Je me trompe ? » me demanda Shuhei qui me suivait de près.

Je ne répondis pas, lui faisant juste un clin d'œil, tout en me dirigeant vers la première table de libre que je trouvais.

Alors que je commençais mon bol de céréale, un grondement sourd, venant du fond du réfectoire ce fit entendre. Un nuage noir se rapprocha dangereusement de ma table. Shuhei, prit de peur, prit son plateau et partit en vitesse, pendant que je continuai de manger avec un sourire innocent sur les lèvres.

« TU VEUX MOURIR OU QUOI CONNARD ?! » hurla Iceman, fou de rage, en cognant dans ma table, la faisant bouger de quelques centimètres.

Wow ! Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il aurait une telle force ! Ça ne va pas me faciliter la tâche ! Mais bon, il ne faut surtout pas que je lui montre que je suis impressionné.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » dis-je simplement, en profitant pour l'affronter du regard.

Je crois que c'est la goutte d'eau qui fit sortir le glaçon du verre d'eau. Iceman me prends fermement par le bras, me soulève et va me coller contre un mur.

« NE JOUE PAS AU CON AVEC MOI ! JE TE JURE QUE JE N'HESITERAIS PAS A TE TUER ! » menaça-t-il.

Il m'avait maintenant soulevé à quelques millimètres du sol, me choppant au niveau du cou. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'un tout petit nom de rien du tout écrit sur sa table pouvait le faire sortir de ses gonds à ce point-là.

« JE T'AI TRES CLAIREMENT DIT QUE C'ETAIT MA TABLE ! ET TU TE PERMETS DE METTRE TON NOM DESSUS ?! NON MAIS TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI ?! »

C'était intéressant… Au moins je savais que je n'avais pas besoin de chercher à faire compliquer pour l'énerver. Rien que de voir « Renji » gravé sur sa table qui lui est si cher, et monsieur le glaçon parle de meurtre ! A ce stade-là, on peut penser qu'il a tué sa femme et sa belle-sœur parce qu'elles avaient utilisé trois feuilles de PQ au lieu de deux !

« Byakuya Kuchiki, si vous ne voulez pas finir en isolation je vous conseil de lâcher cet homme tout de suite ! » hurla un homme derrière mon agresseur.

Il était grand et musclé, un air sauvage et agressif dans le regard. Des cheveux bruns coiffé en pique. Tiens encore un nouveau visage ! Il a une vraie tête de tolard celui-là !

Oubliant la posture dans laquelle je me trouvais, j'essayais de trouver pourquoi ce géant au cache œil se trouvait là. Si Iceman était là pour meurtre, vu sa carrure, l'autre devait avoir massacré tout un peuple, voir tout un pays !

Merde mais à quoi je pense moi ! Bah voilà me voilà par terre maintenant ! Bon au moins l'autre glaçon psychopathe m'a lâché…. Mais bon comment est-ce que vous voulez que les gens me prennent au sérieux ?

Je vais vraiment galérer !

« Oh petit tu m'entends ? » dit une voix, me tirant complètement de mes pensées.

Je rêve où il m'a appelé « petit » ? J'ai l'air si minable que ça ? Bon Renji, tu te reprends ! Tu te relèves vite fait au lieu de continuer à faire la serpillère par terre. Puis si tu continues à te parler à toi-même comme ça, tu vas finir par devenir scyzophrène ! A moins qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard….

« Oui ça va merci » répondis-je simplement.

« Ichigo c'est ton détenu, tu l'emmènes à l'infirmerie pour être sûr que ça va ! » ordonna l'homme imposant.

Ichigo ne broncha pas et me demanda de le suivre. De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix alors je le suis. Une fois que l'on est plus que tous les deux, je me permets de le charrier :

« Alors comme ça tu écoutes les ordres d'un détenus ? »

Il me regarda avec incompréhension. Je ne savais pas que les roux étaient si lents d'esprit ! Il veut que je lui parle en quelle langue ? Il est gentil mais moi je ne parle pas le roux !

« Bah oui le pirate géant qui a fait de la gonflette ! » insistais-je, espérant qu'il comprendrait enfin.

Une lueur d'intelligence éclaira son regard. Tout espoir n'était pas perdu finalement.

« Ah tu parles de Zaraki Kenpachi ! Mais non ce n'est pas un détenu ! c'est le gardien de l'étage des meurtriers les plus surveillés, dont celui qui t'a agressé, Byakuya Kuchiki. Mais ce n'est pas un tolard ! » rigola-t-il, alors que l'on arrivait sur le seuil de la porte de l'infirmerie ou deux femmes étaient en pleine discussion.

Deux rousses aux gros nichons ? On n'est pas à l'infirmerie mais au paradis là ! Non Renji ne bave pas ! Ne va pas te taper la honte d'entrée !

« Rangiku Matsumoto et Orihime Inoue, je vous présente Renji Abaraï. Il a eu un petit diffèrent avec Byakuya, dès son deuxième jour. » fit Ichigo en rentrant dans l'infirmerie.

Bah vas-y fous moi la honte devant deux gonzesses je te dirais rien poil de carotte ! Autant des rousses ça peut être vachement sexy, autant un roux, ça me donne envie de lui cogner dessus !

« Bon je vous le laisse, vous m'appelez pour que je revienne le chercher une fois que vous avez fini ! » finit-il par dire, ne laissant pas le temps au deux top modèle de répondre.

Il quitta la pièce, enfin ! Le fantasme de tout homme qui se respecte ! Se retrouver en tête à tête avec deux filles bien foutue aux gros nénés !

« As-tu mal quelque part ? » demanda la rousse aux nichons XXL et aux yeux bleu clairs.

Est-ce que j'ai mal quelque part ? Pas aux dernières nouvelles.

« Oui j'ai terriblement mal au ventre ! » me plaignais-je, afin de profiter un peu de la chance qui s'offrait à moi.

« Bien, dans ce cas retires ton T-shirt et vas t'installer sur le lit là-bas, nous allons regarder ce qui ne vas pas. » conclut la plus petite des deux, aux nénés taille XL.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de me le répéter deux fois. A peine sa phrase terminé que j'étais installer sur le fameux lit.

« Alors où as-tu mal exactement ? là ? » me demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle appuyait sous mon nombril.

Je lui adressai mon sourire ravageur, celui qui faisait tomber toutes les filles :

« Non c'est un peu plus bas. »

Elle comprit certainement là où je voulais en venir car elle retira sa main de mon ventre et me répondit sèchement :

« Retournes apprendre ton anatomie pauvre ignorant au lieu de nous faire perdre notre temps ! »

Bah merde ! C'est bien la première fois qu'une fille ne cédait pas à mes avances ! J'ai une céréale de coincée entre les dents ou quoi ? Pendant que je cherchais ce qui pouvait clocher chez moi, elle rappela mon gardien qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard, me sortant de mes pensées. On sortit en silence. Une fois à la moitié du chemin, le roux ce mit soudain à rire. Il ne va vraiment pas bien ce mec ! Ce mettre à rire tout seul dans ou couloir… Je pense qu'il devrait consulter, et le plus vite serait le mieux. Ça éviterait au moins qu'il me contamine avec ses conneries.

« Sérieux tu as tenté de dragué les infirmières ? » me questionna-t-il, tout en essuyant les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues à cause de son fou rire.

Bah quoi ?! Ce n'est pas une honte ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a à se foutre de ma gueule pour ça ? Ne me dites pas que lui il a réussi à se les taper !?

« Non parce qu'elles sont lesbiennes, et elles sont ensemble donc tu n'as aucune chance. » m'expliqua-t-il, hilare.

Ah ouf ! Pendant une seconde j'ai cru qu'il avait plus de charmes que moi ! J'ai eu peur ! Enfin ça ne m'empêche pas d'être vexé, et il peut toujours se brosser pour obtenir une réponse.

« Bon allez je te conduis à la douche. »

Les douches communes étaient au même étage que le réfectoire, c'est-à-dire au premier étage. Ça me ferait certainement du bien de prendre une bonne douche bien brûlante.

« Les gardiens ne sont pas les bienvenus dans les douches. Et de toute façon, on ne prend pas nos douches en même temps que vous donc on n'a rien à y faire. Nous vous attendons à l'entrée. Tu disposes de quinze minutes en tout. » m'informa-t-il à l'entrée des douches, me faisant signe que je pouvais y aller.

Je ne m'étais pas trompé, rien de tels qu'une bonne douche bien chaude pour se détendre et réfléchir.

« Tiens qui voilà ? Monsieur je me prends pour le chef alors que je suis qu'un petit braqueur de pacotilles tout droit sorti d'une cité à deux balles ! Cette fois tu ne m'échapperas pas petit con ! Je vais te montrer qui c'est le chef ici ! Et personne ne viendra te sauver ! Les mecs tenez le ! » fit une voix très familière derrière moi.

**Voilà c'est la fin du second chapitre qui est venu plus vite que prèvu! :) Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?**

**Malheuresement, je ne pense pas que le chapitre 3 viendra aussi vite que les deux premiers! **

**Je vous dis tout de même à très vite!**

**Saemoon: ****Je suis très contente que mon dèbut de fiction te plaise! Alors Renji a-t-il fait ce que tu pensais? Si non, à quoi pensais-tu? :) Pour ce qui est de vite poster la suite, je pense que tu seras contente! Par contre il faudra être un peu plus patiente pour le chapitre 3. Encore merci pour ta review super gentille, ça m'a fait chaud au coeur, et ça me pousse à continuer ce que je fais! je te dis à très vite! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Humiliation

**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde! **

**C'est avec plaisir que je vous prèsente le chapitre 3! N'étant pas motivé ce matin pour continuer mes devoirs, j'ai décidé d'écrire, l'inspiration étant au rendez-vous. Ce chapitre est un peu plus dur que les prècèdent... mais je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture à toutes et tous! :)**

**Chapitre III – Humiliation.**

« Tu vas voir ce que ça fait de vouloir être le chef ! Je vais te faire passer le gout de te rebeller ! Ici c'est moi qui domine, et ceux qui me désobéice je les puni ! »

Deux gros malabars, surement des chiens d'Iceman me maintenir, la tête plaqué contre le mur de la douche, l'eau brulante coulait toujours sur ma peau alors que mon agresseur me violait. Si un jour on m'aurait dit que je finirais violé par un mec sous une douche, je me serais suicidé direct ! Non mais vous imaginez la honte ? Moi, Renji, le plus grand chef du Rukongai, violé comme une gonzesse sans défense dans les douches ? Là ma fierté en prend un sacré coup !

Renji essai de te dégager de là sérieux ! Aller tu te retournes, colles ton poing dans la gueule des deux clébards, coup de boule à Iceman et une fois qu'il est à terre, tu l'achèves et te sauve en vitesse !

Mon violeur dut surement sentir que j'allais bouger car il me dit à l'oreille, sa voix pleine de de satisfaction de me faire souffrir :

« Je ne te conseille pas de bouger, tu risquerais de te déchirer le trou de balle et ce serait encore plus humiliant pour toi. Mourir d'une hémorragie du cul après t'être fait violer sous la douche. Tu es à moi sale chien du Rukongai ! »

J'étais définitivement coincé, pleurant à la fois de rage et de honte. Je ne pouvais rien faire, juste attendre qu'il en ait fini avec moi et qu'il me laisse là comme une vieille chaussette.

J'avais mal, mais j'étais incapable ce qui faisait le plus mal : la douleur physique de mon agresseur violant mon anatomie ou bien le fait de me sentir impuissant et de ne pouvoir rien faire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, qui me parurent une éternité, il s'arrêta, les deux malabars me lâchèrent et je m'écroulai au sol, pleurant toute les larmes de mon corps sans pouvoir m'arrêter, une vraie donzelle !

Mes trois agresseurs se mirent à rire en me voyant dans un tel état. Ils me crachèrent dessus puis se dirigèrent vers la porte de sortie. Avant de quitter la pièce, Iceman l'air satisfait ce retourna et me lança une pointe de sadisme dans la voix :

« Reviens me voir quand tu veux sale chien ! »

Puis les trois hommes sortirent, me laissant seul, couché par terre, l'eau brulante coulant toujours sur mon corps humilié. Tous les détenus étaient partis en voyant mon agresseur arrivé, aucun n'avait jugé utile de prévenir les gardiens. C'est la dure loi de la prison.

Je me sentais sale, terriblement sale ! Prenant le savon je commençai à frotter mon corps afin de me laver, mais j'avais beau frotter, la saleté ne disparaissait pas, elle était ancré en moi et non sur moi. Je finis par prendre la brosse à chien dent, censé nous permettre de nous laver dans le dos. Je frotte ! Je frotte ! Toujours plus fort !

« Putain Renji qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » hurla le roux qui venait d'entrer, voyant que je ne revenais pas et que les quinze minutes étaient dépassées.

Je ne répondis pas, continuant de frotter mon corps de toutes mes forces pour retirer cette crasse, essayant de laver cette humiliation !

Voyant que je ne faisais pas attention à lui, prit d'une sorte de spasme m'empêchant de m'arrêter. Il courut vers moi, ses vêtements trempés par l'eau qui continuait encore et toujours de couler. Elle brulait ma peau, le sang qui s'évadait de mon corps se mélangeait avec l'eau au sol.

« Renji lâche ça tout de suite ! » m'ordonna-t-il, prenant la brosse de mes mains.

Inconsciemment je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, continuant de pleurer. Ichigo ne me demanda même pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, il devait bien sans douter. En même temps, il parait que ça arrive souvent.

Alors que je fermais les yeux très fort, espérant que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais cauchemar, je sentis la chaleur d'un corps se coller au mien. Il était revenu ! Je hurlai de peur, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de m'arriver.

« Calme toi, ce n'est que moi, Ichigo ! » murmura le gardien à mon oreille, d'une voix rassurante.

Ses lèvres frôlant mon oreille me rappela celles de mon agresseur, quelques minutes auparavant. Mes sanglots se firent plus forts et plus nombreux. C'était comme si toutes les larmes que j'avais accumulé depuis ma plus tendre enfance cherchaient à s'enfuir d'un coup, toutes ensemble !

Nous restâmes un sacré bout de temps-là, Ichigo me berçant dans ses bras pour me calmer. Il retira son T-shirt afin de le passer sur les diverses plaies faites par les frottements acharnés de la brosse sur mon corps. Ce n'était que des plaies superficielles.

Au bout d'un certain temps, nous quittâmes la douche, et il me conduisit à l'infirmerie. Lorsque les deux infirmières aperçurent ma chevelure, chose qui attirait tout de suite le regard chez moi, elles poussèrent tout d'abord un soupir, pensant que je venais de nouveau pour les draguer.

Cependant quand elles virent l'état dans lequel j'étais, elles comprirent immédiatement ce qui m'était arrivé et me conduisirent immédiatement sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. Malgré la serviette qu'Ichigo m'avait prêtée, j'étais trempé et je commençais à avoir froid.

Miss nichon XXL, Matsumoto de son vrai nom, resta avec moi tandis que sa seconde discutait dans le petit bureau d'à côté avec mon gardien. Ce dernier lui expliqua sans doute ce qui m'était arrivé et pourquoi des plaies légères recouvraient mon corps.

Je restai plusieurs semaines à l'infirmerie, les deux rousses étant à mes petits soins à longueur de journée et de nuit. Avant j'aurais tout fait, j'en aurais profité pour me les taper, mais les temps avaient changés. Je me détestais, toujours aussi honteux et sale que le jour de mon agression. Tout ce que je voulais c'était m'endormir, et ne plus jamais me réveiller. Au moins à l'infirmerie je ne risquais rien. Ils m'avaient placé dans une petite pièce adjacente à l'infirmerie où personne hormis les infirmières pouvaient rentrer. Souvent Ichigo, mon gardien, venait me rendre visite, s'assurer que mon état était stable. C'est comme ça qu'une amitié se développa entre nous. Ce fût de même avec Shuhei qui demanda la permission pour me rendre visite une fois par semaine.

Mais malheureusement je ne pus pas rester ici jusqu'à la fin de mon incarcération et je fus obligé de retourner dans ma cellule après trois mois passé en sécurité dans ma petite chambre douillette.

« Il ne parle toujours pas ! Je ne pense pas qu'il soit raisonnable de la faire retourner dans sa cellule tout de suite » râla l'infirmière en chef, étant contre la volonté du gardien.

« Je ne fais que suivre les ordres du directeur Yamamoto. Il dit qu'il a passé assez de temps ici et qu'il faut bien qu'il retourne avec les autres. Que de toute manière ce n'est qu'un tolard et qu'il ne mérite pas notre sympathie. Je te l'accord il est un peu trop sévère mais bon on ne peut pas contredire le patron ! » lui répondis Ichigo, hébété.

C'est quoi ce patron sans cœur ? Qu'il se fasse violer qu'on rigole si trois mois ça te permets de t'en remettre ! Jamais je ne pourrais m'en remettre ! Quel gros con ce mec !

Depuis trois mois je passe mon temps à me plaindre intérieurement, sans jamais ouvrir la bouche. Moi qui passais mon temps à gueuler avant, maintenant je suis devenu muet, qui l'aurait cru ?

Enfin bref, me voilà obligé de retourner dans ma cellule. Shuhei m'attend, un air compatissant sur le visage. Il me prend dans ses bras alors qu'Ichigo ferme la cellule. La présence de mon ami me rassurait énormément. Finalement, si je restais dans cette cellule, peut être que je ne risquerais rien ! De toute manière je n'avais pas le choix !

Vers 20H00, notre gardien vint nous chercher pour aller dîner. Je ne bougeai pas.

« Renji, il faut que tu manges. Ne laisse pas ce mec t'anéantir ! » tenta-t-il.

Aucune réaction. Je me cachai sous mes draps, face au mur pour ne plus voir personne. Voyant que je ne bougerais pas, il ferma la cellule et disparut avec Shuhei. Je m'endormis très vite, et n'entendis même pas mon colocataire rentrer une heure plus tard.

Cette routine s'installa pendant deux/trois jours, ne sortant même pas pour prendre une douche. Il était hors de question que je remette les pieds en ce lieu. J'avais donc, comme prévu, droit au karcher. Au début je dois avouer que c'est douloureux, mais je préfère encore avoir mal que de croiser ne serais-ce de loin mon agresseur ou même un de ses compagnons.

Au bout du quatrième jour sans manger, Ichigo, aidé de Shuhei, me forcèrent à sortir et me conduisirent de force au réfectoire. Affaibli à force de ne rien manger, je ne pût me débattre, ce qui renforça la honte de moi que j'avais. Comment avais-je pût en arriver là ? Tout ça à cause de lui… Où était passé ma fierté ?

Bon Renji, tu prends ton plateau, tu manges en vitesse et tu retournes te planquer au fond de ta couchette. Une part de moi voulait que je me rebelle, une part de moi voulait prendre le contrôle et me sortir de cette frayeur, de cette honte constante qui était en moi, mais pour une raison inconnue, j'en étais incapable.

« Tiens mais qui voilà ? Ma petite pute de douche ! » fit une voix derrière moi.

Une voix très familière qui résonna dans ma tête, comme s'il me chuchotait à l'oreille. Tout ce que je voulais éviter était en train de se produire ! Il était là derrière moi… je tentai de l'ignorer, continuant de manger mes céréales.

« Oh petite pute je te parle ! Regarde-moi ! A moins que tu veuilles une deuxième punition ! » commença-t-il à s'emporter, donnant un coup dans mon bol de céréale, le faisant tomber au sol.

Pour éviter tout problème je relevai la tête, plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Se retrouvé comme ça fasse à son agresseur et être obligé de le regarder dans les yeux… il n'y a rien de plus douloureux ! Je ne souhaite ça à personne franchement.

« Alors je t'ai pas manqué ? » ricana-t-il, sadiquement.

Une rage montait en moi, comme si toute la haine que j'avais envers moi-même et que j'avais accumulé durant les trois derniers mois cherchaient à sortir. Toute cette rage en moi, voulaient s'évader face à mon agresseur. Il n'était plus question que je me fasse marcher dessus par qui que ce soit et surtout pas pour lui ! Je ne le laisserais jamais gagner !

« Répond petite pute ! » ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Cette fois ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, tu vas le payer connard !

**Et voilà le chapitre 3 est fini! Il est un peu plus court que les premiers, mais il est plus fort en émotion, ça compensse. j'espère que ça vous a plus quand même! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis! :)**

**Shimizu-sama: coucou ma chérie! =) je suis contente que ça te plaise. Oui j'ai mis Kenpachi! Et il y aura d'autres surprise plus tard! J'ai toute les bases pour chaque chapitre! Mais je ne te dirais rien! :P je t'aime aussi 3 et je commence à écrire le chapitre 4 tout de suite! J'ai la flemme de faire la philo! je l'a ferais mercredi ^^ bisous et bonne lecture! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - C'est l'heure de mon retour!

**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde!**

**Voilà le chapitre 4, et non vous ne rêvez pas! 2 chapitres dans la même journée! Bon du coup je n'ai pas travailler aujourd'hui mais bon... x)**

**je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture! :)**

**Chapitre IV – C'est l'heure de mon grand retour… fais gaffe à ton cul Iceman!**

« Hey connard, une pute tu l'a paye alors raboule le fric ! »

Visiblement ma réplique déstabilisa mon interlocuteur, qui se recula d'un pas. Bon ok, j'aurais pu trouver mieux à dire que ça mais bon, il faut laisser le temps à la machine de se remettre en marche !

« Le jour où tu seras un bon coup je te paierais peut-être espèce de tafiole ! » dit-il au bout de quelques secondes, une fois qu'il eut récupéré son assurance.

Bon alors je réponds quoi ? Maintenant que je suis lancé, autant y aller fort !

« Parce que toi tu crois que tu es un bon coup ? Laisse-moi rire vieux ! Tu fais ton chef tout fier comme ça devant les autres mais en fait tu n'es qu'un branleur ! Tu as beau dire des « chiens du Rukongai », mais au moins nous on sait s'envoyé en l'air ! »

Oulah je vais prendre cher encore, vu comment il me regarde il n'est pas content du tout. Haha il est mignon quand il fait le grincheux ! Aller on ne lâche pas l'affaire, maintenant que j'ai signé mon arrêt de mort autant y aller à fond.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder avec tes yeux de biche en furie ? Tu veux un poutou ? Ah non je t'ai vexé visiblement. Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Tu vas me faire quoi ? Me violer ? Tu m'as eu une fois, tu m'auras pas deux ! Tu vas me tuer ? Ouh maman au secours le grand méchant Iceman me veut du mal ! Non mais sérieux tu crois quoi ? Au Rukongai j'ai risqué ma peau tous les jours depuis que je suis petit alors ce n'est pas un psychorigide avec un balai dans le cul qui va me faire peur ! Et puis tu crois quoi ? Que tu peux te permettre de tuer n'importe qui parce qu'il t'a vexé ? Bah non dans la vie ça ne se passe pas comme ça ! Alors tu vois, le chien que je suis il est plus évolué que toi espèce de vieux malade ! »

Et biiim avec ça je vais lui clouer le bec à ce malade ! Quand on cherche Renji on le trouve ! Tu ne vas pas être déçu du voyage Iceman !

Monsieur me regarde avec de grands yeux exorbités. Il est choqué ! Haha tu ne t'attendais pas ça hein ? Bon maintenant je me casse, il me gave à me regarder avec sa tronche de poisson mort. C'est vrai qu'en le regardant il ressemble aux poissons morts que l'on voit chez les poissonniers.

Je lève et commence à m'apprête à faire un pas en direction vers la sortie quand j'aperçois la banane de mon petit déjeuner qui était resté sur mon plateau. La vie dans la rue m'a appris qu'il ne fallait pas jeter. Je l'a prend, l'écrase sur la tête de la statue de glace qui me fait fasse et sort du réfectoire, en passant ranger mon plateau.

Je dois avouer que je suis fier de moi pour le coup. Bon alors retour dans ma cellule. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de me venger maintenant. Œil pour Œil, dent pour dent comme on dit ! Je vais lui faire subir l'humiliation qu'il m'a fait vivre il y a trois mois ! Quand on cherche Renji on le trouve !

Mais si je me venge tout de suite ce ne sera pas drôle. Je vais en profiter pour m'amuser un peu. Puis ça m'occupera pour les un peu plus d'an et demi à venir. Chaque semaine je lui ferais une petite surprise, il ne pourra plus jamais m'oublier. Haha il a réveillé la fureur en moi ! Il va s'en mordre les doigts !

Alors je le laisse tranquille jusqu'à la semaine prochaine alors. Mais il faut que je trouve un truc à faire pour la prochaine fois ! Alors écrire mon nom sur sa table c'est déjà fait, lui écraser une banane sur le crâne aussi. Réfléchis, réfléchis… EURÊKA !

« Tu ferais mieux d'éviter de lui chercher la merde… Il n'hésitera pas à recommencer tu sais… Il s'en fout de toute manière, il est là pour les cinquante prochaines années à venir donc il n'est pas à dix années près. En plus, un de ses servants, et confident, tu dois sûrement le connaitre. Un grand aux cheveux châtains, et avec une petite mèche de cheveux tombant sur son visage. Il est tout le temps avec Byakuya. Bah ce mec est un meurtrier en série. Il parait qu'il a tué au moins six personnes ! C'est un gros malade ce mec ! » m'interrompis Shuhei, alors que j'étais concentré à trouver des techniques pour faire chier Iceman.

C'est vrai que je le connais. C'était un des deux malabars qui m'empêchait de bouger lors de… enfin voilà…. Mais je m'en fou, il ne me fait pas peur. Des meurtriers j'en fréquente depuis ma naissance, contrairement à ces malades qui ne sont jamais satisfait de leurs petites vies et qui veulent faire les rebelles, je ne suis pas né dans un monde tout rose avec des petits poneys et des bisounours. La vie ne m'a jamais souri et je sais très bien que ça ne changera pas, alors qu'il vienne je vais le recevoir, il ne sera pas déçu !

« Oh tu m'écoutes mec ? Tu ne vas pas te mesurer à Byakuya Kuchiki surnommé le dépeceur ET à Sôsuke Aizen le tueur fou quand même ? C'est du suicide ! » rajouta-t-il, espérant me dissuader.

Malheureusement pour lui, ou peut-être pour moi, je suis têtu et je n'ai pas pour habitude de changer d'avis ! Il n'y a que les gonzesses qui se dégonflent et je n'en suis pas une ! J'en ai assez bavé dans ma vie pour obtenir le respect alors ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer ! Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien !

« Est-ce que tu sais qui pourrait m'obtenir des petites affaires dehors et les faire entrer en douce en prison ? Dans tous les films il y a un mec comme ça, doit bien y en avoir un ici aussi. » lui demandais-je, ignorant totalement ses conseils.

En fait tu n'en a rien à foutre de ce que je te dis… Oui il y a Shunsui Kyôraku, le mec avec le chapeau de paille vissé sur la tête. Il est à notre étage en plus. Il est là pour trafic mais visiblement ce n'est pas la prison qui l'arrête. Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai quelque chose à lui demander, merci. » fut ma seule réponse.

Je préférai garder le mystère, au moins j'étais sûr d'être le seul à être sanctionné si ça devait arriver. Il allait bientôt être l'heure de la douche, plus qu'à espérer que je croiserais le mec là-bas, avec un chapeau de paille ça ne devrait pas être trop dur à trouver.

Tiens quand on parle du loup, voilà Ichigo !

« Allez c'est l'heure de la douche. Je t'ai amené le karcher Renji, ça m'évitera de faire des allers retours inutiles. » dit-il en entrant dans la cellule, alors que je sortais de mon lit.

Il me considéra quelques instants avec surprise, puis eut un grand sourire quand il comprit que j'allais aller à la douche et qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de me laver au karcher. Me considérant comme un ami, ça l'embêtait toujours de devoir faire ça.

Une fois rentré dans la fameuse pièce que j'évitais depuis plusieurs mois, je repérai très rapidement l'homme au chapeau. Le gars même pour se laver il le garde, normal quoi… Ils sont tous fou ici ! Bon maintenant il faut que j'arrive à lui sans jamais tourner le dos aux gens, on ne sait jamais si Iceman est dans le coin je pourrais prendre cher.

Je me lance, en avançant, les fesses collés au mur, jetant un œil un coup à droit, un coup à gauche. Je sais que j'ai l'air con à marcher en crabe comme ça, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent ! Ah c'est bon il est là ! Pourquoi il me regarde avec un sourire pareil ? On dirait qu'il veut me draguer là ! Bon non Renji tu arrêtes et tu fonces !

« Salut, Shunsui Kyôraku? Moi c'est Renji Abaraï. Il parait que tu es en contact avec des gens à l'extérieur ? il me faudrait deux ou trois trucs s'il te plait. » tentais-je, doucement afin que personne d'autre ne m'entende.

« c'est lui-même. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Et surtout tu me donnes quoi en échange ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Je te préviens tout de suite mon vieux, tu n'auras pas mon cul, même pas dans tes rêves ! Mais c'est vrai que rien n'est gratuit ! Qu'est-ce que je peux bien lui donner ? Je n'ai strictement rien ! Je lui explique donc que je n'ai rien en ma possession et me propose donc un marché :

« Il parait que tu vas souvent à l'infirmerie et que tu t'entend bien avec les deux infirmières. Vois-tu l'infirmière en chef, Matsumoto, adore le saké et elle a toujours deux ou trois bouteilles dans un des tiroirs du bureau. Si tu me les rapporte je te ramène ce que tu veux »

Intéressant ! Surtout que de subtiliser des bouteilles de saké à une bourrée, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus difficile quand on a grandi là où je suis né. On tape dans la main l'un de l'autre, afin de finaliser notre pacte. Il me demande ce que je veux et le lui dit à l'oreille. Haha Byakuya tu vas morfler !

Bon maintenant on sort de la douche, on remet le mode crabe en route jusqu'à la porte. OUF ! Sauvé !

Shuhei m'attendait dehors, surement pour être sûr que je sois toujours vivant. Il me lance un sourire en me voyant.

« Alors tu l'as trouvé ? » me demande-t-il discrètement alors que l'on se dirige vers Ichigo qui nous attendaient quelques mètres plus loin.

« Oui, il veut que je pique les bouteilles de saké de l'infirmière en échange de ma commande. »

Mon partenaire rigola :

« Je m'en doutais ! Si ce n'est pas de l'alcool qu'il demande c'est des revues pornos ! c'est un alcoolique coureur de jupons ce gars ! Mais il n'est pas méchant. » m'expliqua-t-il enfin.

Quelqu'un va me faire croire qu'avec un chapeau pareil sur la tête on peut draguer ? Surtout que s'il ne l'enlève pas pour se laver, il ne doit certainement pas le retirer quand il s'envoi en l'air. Ça doit donner l'impression de se taper un épouvantail.

Une fois arrivé auprès d'Ichigo, je demandai à ce dernier s'il était possible de passer à l'infirmerie afin de remercier les deux infirmières pour ce qu'elles avaient fait pour moi. Il accepta et me laissa seul devant la porte de l'infirmerie, retournant déposer Shuhei dans notre cellule.

Bon alors rentrer discrètement dans l'infirmerie : fait. Trouver le bureau : fait. Trouver le bon tiroir : fait. Prendre les bouteilles : fait. Les cacher : fait. Fermer le tiroir : fait. Sortir discrètement : raté ! Et merde !

« Tiens Renji, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Bah rien, je suis juste venu te piquer tes bouteilles de saké gros lolo XXL. Non si je dis ça je suis mort. Je suis venu pour quoi déjà ? Ah oui pour les remercier !

« Je tenais à vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi ces derniers temps. »

Elle sourit, c'est bon elle à tout gobé ! Maintenant tu te sauves !

« Ichigo m'attend, salut ! » dis-je en vitesse, avant de quitter la pièce.

Mission réussite ! Je n'ai plus qu'à les cacher sous mon lit en attendant que ma livraison arrive.

De retour dans ma cellule, je planque les bouteilles et discute de mes plans de vengeance avec Shuhei. Ce dernier tente, dans un premier temps de m'en dissuader, mais voyant qu'il n'y parviendrait pas, il finit par me proposer son aide. Ne voulant pas le mêler à cette mini guerre, je refusai.

Le temps passa lentement jusqu'à midi où on alla au réfectoire. Iceman avait disparu depuis le petit déjeuner. Ou sinon il était en retard, ce qui est possible vu que les meurtriers ont toute la prison à travers pour aller manger. Ça me permit de pouvoir prendre sa table. Rajoutant un petit cœur à coté de mon prénom qui y était toujours gravé.

Lui et son acolyte arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut à sa table, il me foudroya du regard. En réponse je lui accordai mon plus beau sourire. La plupart des détenus présents dans la salle retinrent leur souffle, se demandant ce qui allait se passer.

« Dégage de là ! Les chiens sa mange par terre ! » s'emporta-t-il directement.

« Et les gros cons dans ton genre ça mange où ? » demandais-je, faisant l'innocent.

S'il avait eu des pistolets à la place des yeux je serais certainement mort à l'heure qu'il est !

Pris d'un excès de colère, Iceman balança mon plateau par terre.

« Que tu me prennes pour un chien c'est une chose, mais alors que tu me prennes pour une femme de ménage s'en ai une autre ! Tu crois sincèrement que j'ai une tête à avoir un uniforme de servante ? tu m'as bien regardé ? » rajoutais-je, l'énervant encore un peu plus.

Les gardiens qui étaient venus, prêts à nous séparer en cas de bagarre, râlèrent :

« Vous allez nettoyer ça et vite ! »

« Demandez à Iceman de sortir le balai qu'il planque dans son cul et de nettoyer, moi je me casse ! » répondis-je, n'attendant pas l'autorisation de qui que ce soit et partant dans le couloir.

Haha j'aime la tête qu'il fait quand il n'est pas content ! Il n'y a rien de plus drôle que sa tête de bulldog enragé !

J'attendais calmement Ichigo assis près de ma cellule quand ce dernier arriva. Il fut visiblement étonné de voir que j'étais resté calme et que je n'étais pas parti visiter la prison.

Bien entendu je fus privé de sortie pour l'après-midi et fut donc obligé de rester dans ma cellule. Comme si ça me déranger de louper une partie d'échec avec des gros bourrins qui t'éclatent la gueule et te font bouffer les pièces de l'échiquier si tu ne les laisse pas gagner. Puis je me vois bien passer l'après-midi derrière un plateau d'échec, je suis tellement patient c'est connu !

« Hé mec, j'ai ce que tu m'as demandé ! » chuchota une voix, me sortant de mes pensées.

C'était le dingue au chapeau de paille. Parfait ! On pouvait dire qu'il était rapide ! En quelques heures il a réussi à obtenir ce que je voulais. En même temps ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus dure à trouver, mais bon tout de même !

Je me lève donc et me dirige derrière les barreaux, je vérifie que la commande est bien exact. Rien à dire !

« C'est de la bonne ! » fit le dealer, toujours en chuchotant pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Respectant toujours mes promesses, je prends la marchandise, la cache sous mon lit et sort en échange les trois bouteilles de saké que j'avais subtilisé à miss nichons XXL quelques heures plus tôt. Lorsqu'il aperçût le précieux liquide, les pupilles de Shunsui Kyôraku s'écarquillèrent, brillant de mille feux.

« merci ! » chuchota-t-il, tout joyeux, retournant dans sa cellule.

C'est maintenant que la vengeance commence ! On va bien rire… enfin surtout moi !

**et voilà le chapitre 4 est terminé! Cette fois c'est sur, le prochain chapitre va prendre plus de temps à arriver! Demain je reprend les cours et la semaine je me co moins! ça me permettera peut être d'écrire 1 ou 2 chapitres, qui sait! :) **

**en attendant, à votre avis, qu'est-ce que Renji à prèvu de faire? qu'est-ce qu'il s'est fait livrer? **

**Shimizu-sama: oui ma chérie, tu peux éspérer avoir le chapitre 4 ce soir! le voilà! :) Et Renji c'est enfin réveiller! ce n'est pas trop tôt! Et tu le sait que j'aime coupé quand il ne faut pas :P oui Bya-Bya est un vilain garçon! ^^**

**Yayuhe: Oui t'inquiète pas Renji vas ce venger, il va lui faire regretter le jour de sa naissance à Bya! Enfin si ses plans se déroulent comme prèvu! ;) et derien, merci à toi de la lire! :)**

**Saemoon: Et oui tu as vu ça! Tu as encore un chapitre de plus! j'aime faire plaisir! ;) Mais c'est surtout que ma chérie m'exploite, quand elle veut quelque chose, elle sait comment faire pour l'obtenir ^^ c'est de bonne guerre! ;) et t'inquiète pas Renji s'est enfin réveillé! Mieux vaut tard que jamais! C'est vrai que Bya qui pète un plombs pour si peu c'est drôle, ça m'a bien fait sourire quand je l'ai écrit en m'imaginant la scène! xD Non Ichigo n'est pas amoureux de Renji, j'ai d'autre plan pour lui! :D il le considère juste comme un frère. Les explications viendront plus tard :) merci beaucoup de ton soutien et je posterais la suite dès que possible! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Vengeance! Wazaaaaaaaa!

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous, et oui par miracle, je suis parvenue à ècrire un chapitre ce soir! **

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde :)**

**Chapitre V – Vengeance ! Wazaaaaaaaa !**

Dans une heure et demie ce sera l'heure de manger ! Je vais pouvoir lancer ma première attaque ! En attendant je prépare il faut que je m'occupe de celle pour demain !

« Ichigo viens voir s'il te plait » dis-je pour que le gardien vienne me voir.

Je ne vais tout de même pas me mettre à hurler mon plan dans toute la prison, je sais que je suis fou mais quand même. Allez mec accélère, je n'ai pas toute la journée non plus. Enfin si, c'est vrai qu'en prison on n'a pas des emplois du temps de ministre mais tout ce n'est pas une raison !

« Oui ? » me demanda-t-il tout simplement.

« je vois que tu prends ton travail très à cœur, dormir pendant son service, bravo ! Même moi je n'aurais pas mieux fait. » le taquinais-je.

Je sais ce n'est pas cool de ma part de le charrier comme ça, surtout avant de lui demander de me rendre un service, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'embêter. En même temps qui aime bien châtie bien comme on dit. Enfin il y a des exceptions à tout, parce que j'ai l'intention de châtier Iceman mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je l'aime bien hein ! Il ne faut pas exagérer tout de même ! Il y a des limites à tout !

« Si tu m'as fait venir pour te foutre de ma gueule, je retourne me coucher » répondit-il, visiblement de mauvaise humeur, commençant à faire demi-tour.

« Non j'avais un service à te demander. Voilà j'ai profité de mon après-midi en cellule pour faire des abdos etc… et je pu la sueur, du coup je voulais savoir si je pouvais aller prendre une petite douche, de préférence avant que les autres y aillent, si ça peut m'éviter de voir l'autre glaçon qui en a après mon postérieur, s'il te plait. »

Voilà maintenant pour être sûr de l'amadouer, fais lui ton regard façon le chat botté Renji. Parfait ! Oui il va céder je le vois dans son regard. Allez vas-y lâche le morceau.

Il ouvre la cellule, c'est bon il est d'accord ! Youpi ! Danse de la joie ! Non je plaisante, faut pas déconner !

Bon allez vite, dans même pas quinze minutes les autres vont venir prendre une douche, on ne sait jamais si Iceman ou son ami le tueur fou est là mon plan tombe à l'eau. Alors c'est laquelle déjà sa douche ? Parce que oui, monsieur à sa table, sa chaise et sa douche. Ah oui c'est celle-là ! Voilà ma petite surprise est prête ! Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à attendre ce soir pour la prochaine. Haha j'ai hâte !

En attendant, retour dans la cellule. Tiens voilà Shuhei !

« Hey mec, comment on fait pour se retrouver à faire la lessive pour toute la prison ? » demandais-je, faisant l'innocent.

« Toi tu as une idée en tête. Pour faire chier Byakuya je suppose. Il faut faire des conneries, après ils te mettent en travaux d'intérêts et tu fais la lessive et le repassage de toute la prison. »

Oh bah ça va, ce n'est pas difficile ça. Je pensais que ce serait plus dur franchement. Bon donc il faut que je fasse des conneries comme ça je fais le linge, et j'aurais donc accès aux vêtements du glaçon ! Parfait ! Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser moi !

Tiens revoilà Ichigo pour aller manger ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai attendu ce moment toute la journée !

En plus on arrive dans les premiers au réfectoire, c'est super pratique ! Merde c'est laquelle sa table déjà ? Ah oui c'est celle-là ! On l'a reconnait facilement avec mon prénom de gravé dessus ! Alors on va commencer gentiment, je garde le meilleur pour demain ! Je trouve que mon prénom ne ressort pas assez sur la table. Heureusement que Kyôraku m'a filé des petites paillettes roses, ça fera bien ressortir mon prénom, ce sera super mignon sur sa table ! Puis je vais en profiter pour faire des petits dessins. Des petits poneys pour aller avec les paillettes roses. Voilà parfait ! Décidément, j'ai beaucoup de talent !

Maintenant je vais me mettre à une table un peu plus loin et j'attends. J'ai à peine le temps de poser mes fesses sur ma chaise que voilà le glaçon qui rentre. Tiens il me lance un regard noir. Pourtant il n'a pas encore vu mon cadeau. Il ne peut plus se passer de moi, il est fou de mon corps en fait !

Attention impact imminent ! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1….roulement de tambour….0 ! Iceman pique un fard ! Si ce n'est pas mignon ! Ah non merde ce n'est pas de la timidité mais de la rage. Il vient vers moi. Bon on fait l'innocent, vas Renji mange le plat non identifié qui est dans ta gamelle. Beurk c'est dégueu ! Iceman accélère je ne vais pas faire semblant de manger pendant trois heures, sinon je vais vomir !

« ESPECE DE CONNARD ! ARRETE DE MASSACRER MA TABLE SINON C'EST MOI QUI VAIS TE MASSACRER LA GUEULE ! »

Haha qu'il est beau monsieur ronchon ! N'empêche je plains sa femme à l'époque. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ils sont restés ensemble mais elle a eu bien du courage, déjà pour le supporter une semaine faut être fort, mais alors pour le supporter au point de se marier avec lui… soit c'était une kamikaze suicidaire, soit elle avait un problème mentale. Dans tous les cas je vais la vénérer parce qu'il lui en a fallu du courage ! Puis alors voilà le remerciement ! Tiens chéri, pour te remercier d'avoir était à mon écoute et de m'avoir supporté, de m'avoir aimé, je vais te dépecer vivante et j'enverrais ton corps découpé, avec celui de ta sœur, à ta famille. Non ne me remercie pas ce n'est pas grand-chose.

« C'est pour ça que tu l'as tué ta femme ? Parce qu'elle a voulu refaire la déco de chez vous, afin d'égayer un peu ta vie ? Et du coup tu l'as découpé en morceau ? » demandais-je, afin de tester si c'était un point sensible.

J'eu à peine le temps de finir ma question qu'il m'agrippait par le colbac, me soulevant et me plaquant contre le mur. Décidément il aime les murs !

« ESPECE DE FUMIER ! JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER DE MA FEMME ! LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE TU PARLES D'ELLE COMME CA TU ES MORT ! S'IL LE FAUT JE TE FERAIS BOUFFER TA SAVONNETTE SOUS LA DOUCHE MAIS JE TE PROMETS QUE JE TE TUERAIS ! »

Il me reposa au sol et partit sans demander son reste, claquant violemment la porte du réfectoire. Quelques secondes plus tard, Zaraki Kenpachi, son gardien, traversa la pièce en courant, la bouche pleine. Le pauvre n'avait même pas eu le temps de terminer son repas. Quoi que vu comment c'est dèguelasse il ne rate pas grand-chose !

Au moins j'avais trouvé un point sensible à ne pas titiller chez notre glaçon géant. Ce qui me permettait d'avoir une arme de secours, au cas où. Mais vu le danger que je prenais à évoquer ce sujet, il faudrait que je l'utilise qu'en dernier recours.

Bon retour dans ma cellule et dodo. Plus vite je dors, plus vite je me relève et plus vite je pourrais continuer mes conneries ! Haha j'ai hâte ! Je sais, je me répète, comme tout le monde quand il est impatient d'avoir ou de faire quelque chose. Que le premier à qui ce n'est jamais arrivé me jette la première pierre.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz z

« DEBOUT BANDE DE FEIGNANTS ! » fit la voix dans l'interphone, comme tous les matins.

La routine depuis des mois, réveil pourri, rangement, vérification…suspens… Oui c'est bon go au réfectoire !

Encore et toujours on est les premiers. On passe à côté de ma table du glaçon. Les paillettes sont toujours là. En même temps ce n'est pas comme si c'était des paillettes toutes simple. Ça aurait été trop facile à retirer. J'ai opté pour la glue pailleté ! Comme quoi Iceman ne remarque rien, il ne se rend pas compte des efforts que je fais pour lui pourrir la vie. Il pourrait au moins m'en être reconnaissant !

Hop c'est bon c'est près, il ne manque plus que ma victime. Tiens quand on parle du loup, on y voit le bout de la queue. C'est fou quand même, il fait déjà la gueule. Je ne lui ai encore rien fait ! Le jour où je le vois sourire, je fais le tour de la prison à poil ! Juré !

Attention il s'assoit, oui vas-y ! C'est bon je peux y aller maintenant.

« Bonjour Bya-Bya, tu as passé une bonne nuit ? » demandais-je poliment en arrivant près de lui.

Il me fusille du regard. Aucune réponse. Bon je relance du coup.

« On ne t'a pas appris la politesse quand tu étais petit ? »

Ah il est à deux doigts de se lever, est-ce que je vais m'en prendre une ? Toujours pas de réponse en attendant. Je n'ai plus qu'à en rajouter.

« Je me demandais… tu es né avec cette tronche ? En faisant la gueule comme ça ? Ou c'est venu plus tard ? »

Cette fois ça y est, il tente de se lever mais n'y arrive pas, quelque chose le bloc ! Peut-être le pot de glue que j'ai vidé sur sa chaise ? En forme de cœur en plus ! Deuxième tentative échoué.

« Try again » dis-je en rigolant, en le voyant galérer à se lever.

Cette fois il est fou de rage. Il se lève d'un bon. On entend quelque chose se déchirer. Même dans mes rêves je n'aurais pas imaginé une scène plus drôle que celle qui se déroulait sous mes yeux ! Iceman venait de déchirer son pantalon, avec la forme que j'avais faite avec la glue ! Il avait donc un trou géant en forme de cœur au niveau du cul ! J'explose de rire, les trois quarts de la prison font de même et Iceman, mort de honte quitte de nouveau le réfectoire en courant. Seule différence avec la veille, il n'était plus en colère, mais plutôt mort de honte. Haha ! Attend mon choux la journée n'est pas fini ! On se revoit tout à l'heure !

Bon maintenant il faut que je foute le bordel pour me faire punir ! Vas-y Renji, la première connerie qui te vient en tête ! Me voilà qui imite le singe… je sais, j'aurais pu trouver mieux mais bon. Au moins ça fait rire tout le monde et chacun commence à faire des imitations de son côté, l'ambiance va vite dégénérer. Tiens qu'est-ce que je disais, en voilà deux qui se bagarre parce qu'ils ont imité tous les deux le chat. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être gamin… mais bon je ne vais pas me plaindre. Au contraire ça m'arrange pour le coup.

« Renji qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Arrête tes conneries ! Sinon tu fais la lessive cette après-midi » râle Ichigo, se voulant autoritaire.

« Je m'en branle ! » répondis-je, afin d'être puni.

Le voilà qui râle. Bon c'est bon cette après-midi je me transforme en femme de ménage ! En attendant c'est l'heure de la douche !

Tiens Byakuya est déjà là ! En train de se savonner ! Haha s'il savait ce que j'ai mis dans sa savonnette ! Le voilà qui commence à se gratter ! Kyôraku avait raison, c'est de la bonne, ça à l'air de le démanger ! Bon finalement je ne vais pas rester, on ne sait jamais s'il me choppe là je vais encore l'avoir dans le cul, enfin façon de parler, enfin… oh puis merde, vous m'avez compris !

Maintenant plus qu'à attendre d'aller faire la lessive. Et j'en aurais fini de mes petites conneries. Il ne me restera que la vengeance finale !

« Renji, Shuhei suivez-moi vous avez du boulot ! » râle Ichigo, toujours de mauvaise humeur.

Mais pourquoi Shuhei viens aussi, il n'était pas dans le coup. Je le regarde interloqué. Il me fait un clin d'œil. Ok c'est bon j'ai compris. Voulant me surveiller, il s'est arrangé pour être de corvée lui aussi. Il se prend pour un papa poule ou quoi ? Enfin bref, ce sera peut-être plus rapide et moins ennuyeux avec lui.

Oh putain la pile de vêtements ! Je commence à regretter de m'être fait punir là ! C'est abusé il y en a trop ! Moi je veux juste les fringues d'Iceman !

Bon quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Renji la maid de luxe débarque ! C'est parti !

Après trois heures de lavage et de repassage de fringues toutes identiques à l'exception des étiquettes qui indiquaient les noms de chacun d'entre nous. Tiens d'ailleurs voilà celles de Byakuya ! Alors sur les manches et sur le col on met du poudre qui fait éternuer et on transforme son pantalon en passoire! Haha quand je t'avais dit que tu le paierais Iceman ! On ne gagne jamais quand on joue avec moi !

« On a enfin fini ! Je suis crevé ! » fit Shuhei.

« Oui je pense que j'ai jamais été aussi heureux de retrouver mon lit ! Au fait merci vieux » lui répondis-je alors que venaient de se coucher dans nos lits, après être retourné dans nos cellules.

Il nous fallut peu de temps pour nous endormir profondément, alors qu'Iceman était sûrement entrain d'éternuer comme un fou. Finalement on rigolait bien en prison !

**voilà la fin du chapitre 5! :) qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? **

**Vous serez sûrement contente, j'ai fait quelques modifications et donc ce chapitre est un peu comme un bonus. Au final il y aura donc 9 chapitres, et en bonus, si vous le souhaitez il y aura un épilogue. ce dernier ce fera selon les avis de chacun! donc n'hèsiter pas!**

**Shimizu-sama: Oui Renji fait son rebelle, et d'ailleurs il continu dans ce chapitre aussi! Mais est-ce que ça va durer? haha ;) Et non ce n'est pas parce que tu es ma chérie que tu as le droit à des spoils! Même si je sais très bien que je ne pourrais pas te résister! x)**

**Saemoon: Oui Renji gère à fond! ;) Oui je m'étonne moi même à poster si vite! Mais il faut croire que j'ai beaucoup d'imagination et puis j'ai envi de faire plaisir à mes lecteurs! Et ça me permet de me sortir un peu des devoirs, parce que la dissert' de philo et la synthèse de litté j'en peux plus là xD comme je te l'ai dit en message privé, ça peut parraitre étonnant, et ma chérie est là pour t'emoigner, je n'ai jamais ouvert un manga bleach, c'est elle qui m'explique, me décrit les caractères et physique des personnages etc... ou sinon je fais des recherches sur internet. Après je pensais faire un one shot en parallèle avec cette fic, une fois que je l'aurais fini :) et non ce n'est pas de la drogue qu'il avait demandé xD**

**So Mizu: et oui ça promet! Contente que ça te plaise, merci :)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Oeil pour oeil

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tout le monde! **

**Et oui me revoilà déjà avec un nouveau chapitre, très court mais plutôt fort en émotion! j'espère qu'il vous plaira! :)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**(Je me suis rendu compte de l'erreur dans la pose de mon chapitre 7, je la corrige tout de suite, et je retourne à ma philosophie! En tout cas je tiens à m'en excuser! Pour me faire pardonner, je rajouterais une deuxième partie à ce chapitre, un petit bonus (qui n'était pas prèvu à la base) dès que possible!)**

**Chapitre VI – Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. **

« DEBOUT BANDE DE FEIGNANT ! » hurla la voix dans l'interphone, comme tous les matins.

Laissez-moi dormir, pitié. Ça fatigue de faire des conneries… Allez s'il vous plait monsieur le haut-parleur, laissez-moi dormir encore un petit peu, juste deux minutes, enfin non plutôt deux petites heures… Pitié si un dieu existe sur cette terre.

« Renji, ton lit n'est pas fait. Tu sais ce que ça signifie. Et ce n'est pas parce que l'on est ami que je vais te laisser des passes droits. Je tiens à mon poste. »

Voilà le gardien roux, déjà ?! J'ai à peine fermé les yeux et le voilà qui rapplique ? C'est superman ou quoi ce mec ? Au pire je m'en fou, je n'ai pas faim et puis ça me permettra de dormir encore un peu. Je suis tout bénef ! Comme ça j'ai le temps de reprendre des forces pour le bouquet final, la vengeance ultime ! Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, Iceman je vais te le retirer ton balai dans le cul tu vas voir, ça va te déridé !

Bon Vas-y Ichigo tire-toi et laisse-moi dormir un peu. Je m'apprête à faire l'inauguration d'une usine à balai alors il faut que je sois parfait.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzz

« Renji c'est l'heure de la douche ! » me réveille doucement Shuhei, qui était visiblement revenu du petit déjeuner.

Je ne l'avais même pas entendu ! C'est pour dire que j'étais vraiment fatigué !

Aller je suis chaud patate ! Bya-Bya prépare toi me voilà ! Direction les douches. Allez Renji, soit fier. La tête haute, sourire de playboy, le torse bombé. Il ne me manque plus que les lunettes de soleil et je ferais une vraie vedette !

Je rentre, une vraie entrée de vedette. Tout le monde se retourne sur mon passage. Ils veulent sans doute un autographe. Je m'en occuperais après ne vous inquiétez pas, il y en aura pour tout le monde !

Alors Iceman tu es où ? Ah te voilà ! Je fonce sur lui. Il est surpris. Ça me fait un avantage de plus. Je le plaque le torse contre le mur. Ma rage refait surface. Tu vas le payer ! Visiblement il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Je lui bloque la tête sur le côté afin de voir son visage. C'est quoi cette sensation qui s'empare de mon cœur. J'ai l'impression qu'une main invisible l'a attrapée et l'écrase dans sa main. J'ai mal. Pourquoi ? Moi qui attendais ce moment avec impatience depuis des mois ! Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Je ne supporte pas de voir toute cette tristesse dans le visage de ma victime. Ah mais putain Renji ne te dégonfle pas ! Bordel de merde !

Mes muscles relâchent leurs prises sans même que je m'en rende compte. Je tombe au sol comme une merde, ce qui me rappelle étrangement une scène dont je préfèrerais ne pas me souvenirs. Renji ressaisit toi ! Je me relève mais un coup de poing bien porté me percute en plein visage. Je retombe au sol, mon sang rempli ma bouche. Je crache, lève les yeux pour voir mon agresseur. Sôsuke Aizen ! Je me disais bien que ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu celui-là. C'était trop beau ! Et puis de quoi il se mêle sérieusement ! Ce n'est pas lui que j'ai tenté de violer ! Mêle toi de ton cul connard !

Il me relève. Le regard de Byakuya à changer, il est rempli de haine et de rage. Pourtant même comme ça je le trouve séduisant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend à moi ? Depuis quand je trouve un mec séduisant ? Puis surtout Ce mec ! Non ce n'est pas possible !

Aizen me plaque au mur comme je l'avais fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Je savais très bien ce qui allait se produire, encore une fois. Et pourtant ça ne me dérangeais pas plus que ça. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?!

« Alors comme ça on veut jouer au grand et on en est pas capable ?! Tu vas payer ton manque de respect et toutes les conneries que tu as faites ces derniers jours ! Je te jure que je vais te faire passer le gout de me désobéir ! Tu vas vite comprendre que si tu tiens à ton cul, tu as plutôt intérêt à ne plus me désobéir ! » pesta-t-il d'un ton haineux.

Ces paroles amplifièrent la douleur qui entravait mon cœur. Je voulais qu'il soit doux et tendre avec moi. Je deviens dingue pourquoi je pense ça ? Surtout en ce moment même ! Il commence à violer mon intimité, une fois de plus. Pourtant ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois. Certes la douleur est présente mais je ressens une certaine forme de plaisir. Je dirais même que j'aime ce qu'il me fait. Plus il accélère, pensant me faire souffrir, et plus le plaisir monte, jusqu'au moment fatidique. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'exprimer mon plaisir. Byakuya arrête immédiatement ce qu'il faisait. Me regarde troublé.

« Tu n'es qu'un sale petit PD ! » dit Aizen, la voix rempli de rage et de haine.

Il me frappe de nouveau au visage, sur la même joue. Le sang recommence à couler tandis que je tombe de nouveau au sol. Peut m'importe ce qu'il dit. Tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est ce que pense celui que j'aime, parce que oui, à mon grand désespoir je suis fou amoureux d'Iceman, lui qui m'a tant fait souffrir… Je l'aime !

Son regard à changer, le dégout a remplacé le trouble. Il me crache dessus, sous le regard satisfait d'Aizen.

Les deux hommes quittent la douche et me laisse seul sous la douche. Tout ce passe comme la première fois, du moins presque. J'ai toujours mal et je me sens toujours sale. Mais ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons. Je me sens sale à cause de ce regard rempli de dégout venant de lui, je me sens sale parce qu'il m'a craché dessus, et pourtant je ne regrette en aucun cas ce qu'il m'a fait. Je donnerais tout pour qu'il recommence, pour qu'il me fasse ne serais-ce qu'un sourire.

Demain c'est décidé, j'irais lui parler sérieusement. Même s'il me tue au pire je n'aurais plus à souffrir. Puis ce n'est pas comme si quelque chose m'attendait dehors. Maintenant je me rends compte ce que c'est de vivre pour quelqu'un. Ce que j'ai voulu me cacher depuis plusieurs mois c'est cet amour que j'ai, qui a grandi en moi dès le premier jour où je l'ai vu. Il faut que je lui dise, de toute façon je n'ai rien à perdre. Il est tout ce que j'ai ici.

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce court chapitre? :)**

**La suite viendra le plus vite possible! ^^**

**Shimizu-sama: Oui tu as vu Renji c'est bien éclaté, mais c'est fini maintenant! je ne pense pas que ce chapitre te fera beaucoup rire, mis à part le dèbut ^^ Mdr pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi? snif xD et de rien ma chérie :) 3**

**Naoki Akuro: je suis sincèrement touchée que ça te plaise! j'espère que ce chapitre, un peu plus sérieux et dur (pour Renji) te plaira tout de même! Je pense que tu commences à voir les changements! et il y a encore plusieurs petites surprises qui vont venir dans les prochains chapitres! Entre autre les explications sur les meurtres que Byakuya a commis! j'espère te faire rêver et ne pas te décevoir! merci de me suivre =)**

**Saemoon: Oui Bya se fait dépasser par les événements, peut être est-ce du à un trouble qui monte en lui et qu'il ne comprend pas encore ;) J'adore ta comparaison! xD Dans ce chapitre Aizen fait son grand retour, petit détail qui apparaitera surement dans le prochain chapitre, Aizen a fini en isolement parce qu'il a pété un plomb. mais je n'en dit pas plus, il faudrat être patiente! ;) pour ce qui est du Oneshot, je pensais faire avec ton couple favori, et reprendre ceux qui sont dèjà dans la prison, enfin pas tous, mais tu comprendras mieux à la fin de la fiction-ci. ce sera une surprise! Il faut que je travaille dessus, et j'ai tendance à m'éparpiller un peu en ce moment (je viens de finir une fic Bya/Ren de 40 pages, j'ai celle ci, une sur twilight, une sur black butler et une autre Bya/Ren putôt spécial). Tu n'auras pas eu à te ronger les ongles longtemps ;) encore une fois merci et j'espère ne pas te dècevoir et lire très vite une nouvelle review :) **

**jubile74: Bonjour, tout d'abord merci de ton compliment, ça me fait très plaisir! Surtout n'hèsite pas à me donner tes avis, ce que tu as aimé ou non etc... Oui j'ai voulu posté le chapitre 7 hier tard dans la soirée, avant d'aller me coucher. et visiblement je me suis trompé! je n'ai pas pu changer plus tôt désolé ^^ j'espère que tu ne serais pas déçu et encore une fois merci ça fait très plaisir! :)**


	8. Chapter 8 - Dent pour dent!

**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde! Comme promis voilà le petit bonus, et pour changer un petit peu, c'est le point de vue de Byakuya! :)**

**le chapitre est très court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même!**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :)**

**Chapitre VII – Œil pour œil, dent pour dent (partie 2).**

Putain mais il va me le payer ce mec ! D'où il se permet de m'humilier ?! Moi le Big boss, le prisonnier le plus redouté de toute la prison et peut être même de tout le pays ! Il se prend pour qui ?! Le pape ? La reine d'Angleterre ? Même si c'était le cas, je ne le laisserais pas s'en tirer comme ça ! Puis en plus, il se permet de critiquer, de se foutre de la gueule de ma femme, de ma défunte femme ?! Il ne sait même pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! Et on ne lui a jamais appris à respecter les morts ?!

Je le déteste ce mec ! Non c'est un autre sentiment qui s'empare de moi. Du dégout ? De la jalousie ? Non… je ne sais pas…

Pourquoi me perturbe-t-il autant ? Après toutes les humiliations qu'il m'a fait subir ! Bon d'accord je l'ai un peu cherché mais tout de même.

Aïe ! Ma joue et mon torse se cognent violemment au mur, alors que j'étais en pleine réflexion sous ma douche, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

Renji ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là encore ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde comme ça ?! Ne me dites pas qu'il a l'intention de se venger en me faisant subir ce que je lui ai fait vivre il y a plusieurs mois ?! Non pas moi !

Je comprends maintenant ce que j'ai dû lui faire vivre, ça devait être affreux. Comment j'ai pu faire ça ?! C'est inhumain ! J'ai honte ! Je m'en veux !

Il relâche son emprise sur moi et tombe au sol, il crache du sang. On là donc frappé. Je relève les yeux pour faire face à mon « sauveur ». Aizen ? On l'a sûrement sorti de la salle d'isolement ! Visiblement les quelques jours enfermés là-bas pour avoir frappé un gardien qui l'empêchait d'aller casser la gueule à Renji, n'ont pas suffi à le calmer !

Il allait le tuer… Non il ne faut pas, je ne veux pas qu'il fasse ça !

« Laisse-moi faire Aizen ! » dis-je fermement.

Il relève mon agresseur à la chevelure rouge, le plaque au mur. Si je ne veux pas qu'Aizen le tue je n'ai d'autre choix que de refaire ce que je lui ai fait endurer il y a quelques mois. C'est le seul moyen possible pour lui laisser la vie sauve. Je le viol. Ça me dégoute, je me dégoute de lui faire ça. J'ai envie de me frapper la tête dans le mur. Alors que je me traite de tous les noms mentalement, un jouissement se fait entendre. Il me faut un millième de secondes pour comprendre d'où provient ce gémissement. Je m'arrête tout de suite, me retire vite fait, bien fait et regarde ma victime, qui n'en était plus une, droit dans les yeux. Je suis choqué, je m'attendais à tous sauf à ça !

Il le comprit certainement à mon regard troublé. Je cherchais à comprendre ce qui se passait. C'est dernier temps, je me fais dépasser par les événements.

Aizen me tire de mes pensées en refoutant un coup de poing dans le visage de Renji. Ce dernier tombe de nouveau au sol et se remet à cracher du sang.

« Tu n'es qu'un sale petit PD ! » hurle Aizen, la voix rempli de rage et de haine.

Pourtant j'arrivais à percevoir, au son de sa voix autre chose, un autre sentiment. Lequel ? C'est une bonne question.

Si je tiens à ma fierté et à ma place de chef de la prison, j'ai plutôt intérêt à me ressaisir. Je regarde donc Renji avec dégoût, lui crache dessus, afin d'affirmer ma dominance et quitte la pièce, laissant ma victime seule mais vivante !

**Hinokoi: Merci pour toutes tes reviews xD voilà la suite j'espère que ça te plaira, même si je n'en doute pas. Et merci pour les diverses compliments, ça me fait chaud au coeur de savoir que j'ai des gens qui me soutienne! :)**

**So Mizu: Oui très étonnant! j'espère ne pas te dècevoir :$**

**riza hawkeye 18739: Bonsoir, merci! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise! Oui plusieurs personnes m'ont dit la même chose à propos des fictions. Personellement j'essai toujours de diversifier mes fictions. encore une fois merci et j'espère que cette petite suite ne te déceveras pas :) A très bientot! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9 - Allo père noel?

**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde! **

**Me voilà de retour avec le chapitre 8 qui est plus long que les deux derniers chapitres. **

**je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture! :)**

**Chapitre VIII – Allô père noël, Iceman pour noël c'est possible ?**

Il est bientôt l'heure d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner. J'ai bien envie de me dégonfler et de ne plus aller le voir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, pourtant en temps normal je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner aussi facilement. Je dirais même que ça ne m'est jamais arrivé, et pourtant, de là où je viens, les poules mouillés on les met au four. Mais il me terrorise. Comment pourrais-je réussir à discuter comme si de rien était avec un homme qui me déteste, qui m'a violé deux fois, même si la deuxième fois ce n'était pas vraiment du viol. Enfin ça n'empêche pas qu'il me déteste au plus haut point, surtout depuis hier ! Et puis pourquoi j'irais lui déclaré ma flamme ? Vu ce qu'il s'est passé hier, il doit bien s'en douter. Il n'est pas si con que ça quand même.

Non Renji tu arrêtes de faire ta fillette ! Tu es un battant ? Oui tu es un battant ! Je ne t'entends pas ! Dit le plus fort ! OUI JE SUIS UN BATTANT ! Voilà c'est bien ! Maintenant tu te colles deux baffes et tu fonces ! Et arrête de pleurnicher dans les jupons de ta mère !

« Allez les mecs c'est l'heure d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner ! » fit Ichigo, en ouvrant la porte de la cellule.

Je le suis, sans un mot, je dois rester concentré, ne pas perdre de vue mon but !

On rentre dans le réfectoire, les premiers comme d'habitude. Je suis très calme ce matin, chose plutôt étonnante, surtout depuis ces derniers jours. Je prends mon plateau avec mon bol de céréales, comme chaque matin depuis que je suis dans cette prison.

Tiens voilà ceux de l'aile des meurtriers. Byakuya ne devrait pas tarder. Mon regard se baisse automatiquement sur mon bol. Non mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Renji tu te remue un peu et tu relèves la tête ! Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de tes sentiments ! Je lève les yeux et aperçoit Aizen. Ce dernier m'a visiblement remarqué vu qu'il me lance un regard assassin. Je ne suis pas du genre à avoir la chair de poule comme ça, et pourtant je dois reconnaitre que ce mec fout vraiment la chier avec son regard de psychopathe ! Il va finir par me tuer ! Je suis sûr qu'il le ferait s'il en avait l'occasion ! Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il me déteste ? Je ne lui ai rien fait à lui !

Tenant à ma vie, je ne le fixai pas et préféra regarder derrière. Etrangement, Byakuya ne le suivait pas. Pourtant c'est soi lui devant, ou bien il suit Aizen de près. Pourquoi il n'est pas là ?

Bon bah je lui parlerais ce midi, d'un côté ça m'arrange. Même si je ne suis pas sûr que de repousser l'heure de mon exécution soit la meilleure solution.

Une fois le repas fini, je me dépêche de sortir afin d'éviter de croiser Aizen. On ne sait jamais, il serait capable de me tuer avec sa petite cuillère tellement il est fou ce gars !

Avec la permission d'Ichigo, je vais me laver un peu plus tôt, enfin surtout avant que le meurtrier en folie ne débarque. Hier, même si Byakuya m'a fait du mal, je pense que je serais mort s'il n'avait pas était là.

En sortant de la douche, je demande à Ichigo s'il a des infos par rapport à la disparition mystérieuse de Byakuya. Non apparemment aucune. Mais il parle de quoi entre gardien sérieux ? C'est censé être la base ! Les policiers entre eux parlent de leurs différentes affaires, les professeurs comparent leurs élèves, les infirmiers leurs malades, alors pourquoi les gardiens de prison ne parleraient pas de leurs condamnés ? Ils sont vraiment nazes ! Pour une fois qu'il m'aurait servi à quelques choses. Bon il va falloir que je me débrouille tout seul, encore une fois. J'ai l'habitude, je le sais ça mais bon, moi qui espérait que ça allait changer pour une fois.

Après la douche, je reste dans mon lit, attendant midi.

Midi, toujours aucune trace, aucun signe de vie de Byakuya. Je commence à vraiment être désespéré.

Voilà maintenant un quasiment un mois que Byakuya ne donne plus aucun signe de vie. Il a peut-être été libéré, ou bien envoyé dans une autre prison du pays. Peut-être même qu'il est mort ! Bien entendu, ce n'est pas sur Ichigo que je peux compter pour avoir plus d'informations à ce sujet.

Mes journées sont toutes plus fades les unes que les autres. Je passe mon temps dans ma cellule, ne sortant que pour manger quand j'ai faim, et pour me doucher. Pourquoi a-t-il disparu le lendemain de ce fameux jour où je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments pour lui ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir responsable. Je m'en veux ! Il me manque ! Je donnerais tout pour le revoir, ne serais-ce que quelques minutes, le tant de lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur depuis bientôt un mois.

Je sais bien que Dieu, s'il existe, n'a jamais été de mon côté, et ceux depuis ma naissance, mais j'aimerais bien qu'il m'accorde juste cette faveur. Vu que c'est bientôt noël, il pourrait demander au père noël de me le ramener, pour une fois que je demande un cadeau de noël.

Voilà encore un matin à aller manger des céréales sans saveur. Shuhei a pris l'habitude de me voir lever la tête vers la porte où il devrait entrer normalement, et recommencer à manger, déçu et les yeux rempli de larmes à chaque fois que je constatais qu'il n'était pas revenu. Au début, mon ami tentait de me changer les idées, mais il a très vite compris que ça ne servait à rien et qu'il n'y parviendrait pas.

Ce matin donc, comme d'habitude, je lève la tête en voyant les meurtriers rentrer. Aizen ne me regarde plus avec haine mais plutôt avec un sourire sadique, le sourire sadique dont il a le secret. Bah oui il doit être heureux de voir à quel point je suis malheureux ! Il prend son pied ce connard ! Décidément, il n'a pas de cœur ce mec ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'imagine très bien dans des soirées SM en tant que chef dominateur. Ah beurk !

Commençant à baisser la tête, pensant que tout le monde était rentré, Shuhei me fait remarquer :

« Zaraki n'est pas encore arrivé on dirait. »

Tiens c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas vu passer. Pourtant il est plutôt visible avec ses piques immenses sur la tête. Il doit sûrement avoir un problème avec un des détenus, il faut dire qu'il se tape les gros durs et les plus dangereux de toute la prison. J'espère pour lui qu'il a un gros salaire parce qu'il prend des risques quand même ! Quoi que, je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour lui, vu la tonne de gel qu'il utilise tous les matins, sont salaires doit partir la dedans. Ou bien le directeur le paie en pot de gel, qui sait.

« Tiens-le voilà… » commence à dire mon ami, me tirant de mes réflexions.

A peine eut-il annoncé l'arrivée du super gardien que je relevai la tête. Oui c'était bien lui, on le reconnaissait de loin. Cependant il n'était pas seul. Un autre homme le suivait de près. Byakuya ! Il est enfin de retour ! Non je dois sûrement rêver ! Il a disparu depuis environ un mois et il reviendrait comme ça du jour au lendemain, comme un cheveu sur la soupe ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Puis en plus l'homme avec Zaraki a le sourire. Il est donc définitivement impossible que ce soit lui. Et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher d'être convaincu du contraire.

Prétextant que je vais ranger mon plateau, je m'approche de plus près pour voir qui est l'individu que Zaraki vient de déposer à la place de Byakuya. Si ce dernier le savait, il serait fou de rage.

Aizen me voit arriver, il a perdu sa bonne humeur visiblement et me jette un regard assassin. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il aille consulter. Il doit être scyzophrène. Décidant de l'ignorer, je continu de m'approcher de la table, et aperçoit, en face du psychopathe, un homme aux longs cheveux bruns. C'est bien Byakuya ! Mais il sourit ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? Ils l'ont lobotomisé ou quoi ? Ils l'ont échangé ? C'est une doublure ?

Voyant qu'Aizen fixait quelque chose d'un air mauvais, le revenant ce retourna. Son sourire disparut aussitôt, son visage devint neutre. Malgré tout, une lueur dans ses yeux me laisse penser qu'il est heureux de me voir, ou plutôt, de me revoir.

Non Renji, arrêtes de te faire de faux espoirs ! Il te déteste et ceux depuis le premier jour, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait heureux de te voir ?

« Salut, tu veux quelque chose ? » demande Iceman avec un petit sourire.

Non là c'est sûr, ce n'est pas lui ! Ou sinon il a fait une mauvaise chute et il a perdu la mémoire, c'est la seule solution possible ! Pour le coup, je dois avouer qu'il m'a décontenancé !

J'arrive tout de même à balbutier une réponse, alors que mon interlocuteur, voyant mon trouble, me regarde d'un air amusé :

« Euh….. Non…. Euh…. Enfin….. Oui…. »

Voyant que j'avais du mal, il me coupe et continu :

« Je suppose que tu aimerais que l'on discute de ce qui s'est passé le mois dernier. Ça m'arrange, j'aimerais aussi qu'on en parle, qu'on puisse mettre les choses au clair, une bonne fois pour toute. »

Il lit dans mes pensées ou quoi ? Enfin je ne vais pas me plaindre, ça me fait un poids en moins, et puis ça m'a évité de passer pour un con plus longtemps.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à continuer mon chemin, afin de me diriger vers la sortie du réfectoire, Byakuya m'arrête en m'attrapant le poignet :

« On se voit sous la douche. T'inquiète pas je ne te ferais rien. » dit-il avec le sourire, encore une fois.

Il doit préparer quelque chose ! Il disparait et revient tout sourire et aimable par-dessus le marché ! Il cache quelque chose ce n'est pas possible autrement ! Mais bon, de toute manière je n'ai pas le choix, je veux lui parler, j'en ai besoin. Je pense que lui comme moi nous avons besoin d'avoir des explications.

N'empêche, il va me le payer ! Moi qui pensais qu'il ne sourirait jamais, j'avais juré de faire le tour de la prison à poil si jamais il souriait. Bah voilà je suis dans la merde.

« Ichigo, si on fait le tour de la prison à poil, on est puni ? »

J'espérais sincèrement qu'il me dirait que non, mais bien entendu ce ne fut pas le cas. Je risquais de prendre une semaine de corvée de lessive. J'allais morfler, mais je n'ai qu'une parole. Il va falloir que je me prépare mentalement à faire la lessive pendant une semaine entière. Déjà qu'une après-midi ça m'a gonflé, alors là… Enfin bref, je ne suis pas un dégonflé. Puis au moins ça me servira de leçon, je sais maintenant qu'il ne faut pas faire ce genre de promesse.

Bon allez il est l'heure ! Direction la douche ! Le stress monte, et pourtant je suis impatient de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec Byakuya. Un peu comme s'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous galant. Enfin rendez-vous galant est un bien grand mot, nous allons juste discuter en prenant une douche ? J'ai connu mieux comme rendez-vous. Puis, en sachant que nous disposons de quinze minutes seulement, ça fait plus penser à un speed-dating. Enfin bref, il faut se contenter de ce que l'on nous offre.

J'arrive dans la douche, me dirige au fond de la pièce, là où se douche le « roi » de la prison.

Il me voit arriver et me sourit. Aizen est là et tire la gueule, encore une fois.

« Aizen, laisse-nous s'il te plait. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi. » dit-il alors que j'arrivais face à lui.

Ce dernier s'exécuta et partit l'air renfrogné, son épaule heurtant violemment la mienne. Je ne relève pas et Byakuya tout sourire m'invite à avancer. Je suis terriblement gêné. En même temps, se retrouver nu, sous la même douche que celui que l'on aime alors que l'on ne sort pas avec, et surtout après ce qui s'est passé, ça n'a rien de super, c'est plutôt honteux. Enfin mon interlocuteur lui à l'air de bien le prendre.

« Excuse-moi pour tout ce que je t'ai fait depuis ton arrivé. En fait, j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'imposer en tant que chef, car comme tu le sais bien, seul le « roi » de la prison est en sécurité et ne risque rien. alors quand tu es arrivé et que tu as voulu me prendre ma place de chef, j'ai eu un peu peur. Enfin la peur n'est pas le terme exact mais je ne voulais surtout pas perdre ma place. Pour ça que j'ai été aussi méchant. De plus, quand je suis arrivé ici, Aizen m'a pris sous son aile et j'ai suivi son exemple. J'ai été aveuglé par le pouvoir, c'est pour ça que je t'ai violé la première fois. J'ai honte, sincèrement. Je sais que rien que je ne pourrais te dire n'enlèvera ce que je t'ai fait subir mais je tiens tout de même à m'excuser. Tu dois sûrement penser que je fais juste ça pour avoir la conscience tranquille, ce qui n'est pas totalement faux. Mais il y a également une autre raison. »

Il s'arrête quelques instants. Arrêtant de me fuir du regard, il plongea ses yeux dans les miens. C'était comme si tout ce qui nous entourait disparaissait. Ses yeux brillaient de mille feux, les larmes n'étaient plus loin. Il était tellement beau.

« Pendant un long moment, j'ai refusé de m'avouer que je t'aimais. Par honte ? Sans doute. Un homme qui aime les hommes dans une prison, c'est un peu comme signer son arrêt de mort. Puis tu es le premier homme qui m'attire comme ça, je ne savais pas ce que ça faisait avant. Tu dois comprendre ce que j'essaie de dire. Le mois dernier après t'avoir entendu jouir, j'ai été perturbé, j'avais peur d'admettre ce qui était pourtant une évidence. En retournant à ma cellule, un autre détenu a voulu me taquiner avec l'histoire du trou dans mon pantalon. J'étais frustré et fou de rage à cause de ce que je venais de faire. Je lui ai cassé la gueule et j'ai passé un mois en isolement. Ça m'a permis de réfléchir, et je me suis promis de t'en parler. Peut-être que l'on pourrait tenter quelque chose ensemble…Enfin, en étant discret. »

Alors là ! Si un jour on m'avait dit ça je n'y aurais pas cru. Le tout premier homme que j'aime, me demande de sortir avec lui, à poil, sous une douche, en prison ! Certes le contexte laisse à désirer mais ça reste tout de même le plus beau jour de ma vie !

Je regarde derrière moi, nous ne sommes que tous les deux. Le moment est idéal. Je m'approche de lui. Nos lèvres s'effleurent avant de se trouver coller l'une contre l'autre. On échange notre tout premier baiser, un tendre et délicat baiser. Il passa sa main dans mes longs cheveux rouges alors que l'eau chaude coulait sur nos corps brulants.

Malheureusement, le moment de sortir de la douche était venu. Chacun devait retourner dans sa cellule.

Tellement heureux, je sorti nu comme un vers de la douche. J'avais un pari à tenir. Je commence à courir droit devant moi. Byakuya qui était derrière moi, me regarda partir d'un air amusé, alors qu'Ichigo essayait de me rattraper. Je me retournai, le salua avec un grand sourire qu'il me rendit. Je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre? J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**C'est bientôt fini, plus que deux chapitres et ce sera la fin de "You take my heart pris****o****ner". Je voulais savoir si un petit bonus vous ferez plaisir?**

**Saemoon: merci de me pardonner! ^^ Oui le dieu du Yaoi est intervenu, il en avait marre de les voir se chercher mutuellement! xD Oui je sais rendre les méchants vraiment m****é****chants, et là ce n'est qu'un début. Je ne dirais rien de plus mais Aizen risque de te déc****e****voir encore plus dans le prochain chapitre! (si c'est le terme exact). Pour le Bya/Ren de 40 pages, il faut que je le tape sur ordi, en version censuré (les gens risquent de le tro****u****ver trop vulgaire, enfin je ne sais pas...). Sinon merci de me soutenir pour mes d****e****voirs. Je te souhaite bonne chance pour tes partiels! Tu es dans une fac de quoi? C'est vrai que les exams sont une vraie plaie! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus :) Bisous.**

**Jubile74: je suis contente que tu ai aimé ces deux petits chapitres et espère que ce ch****a****pitre ci te plaira toujours autant. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai choisi de faire un petit chapitre bonus avec les pensées de Byakuya, je me suis dit que ce serait simpa ^^ B****i****sous.**

**pany-girl: Bonjour, merci de m'avoir prévenu pour le chapitre deux que j'ai posté en double. j'ai modifié ça dès que je m'en suis rendu compte et que j'ai pu le faire. Merci de ton compliment, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. Haha, mais si ce n'est pas Byakuya, qui est-ce? ;) Bisous.**

**A bientôt tout le monde, n'hésitez**** pas à donner vos avis. :)**


	10. Chapter 10 - Bah voilà je suis le roi!

**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde :)**

**Me voilà de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour xD (Bon ok je sors .). Je sais que j'ai mis du temps pour poster la suite mais j'ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps. **

**Ce chapitre est moins drôle sur la fin que les précèdents. Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture. :)**

**Chapitre IX – Bah voilà, je suis le roi !**

« Allez dépêche-toi de plier le linge, j'aimerais aller manger moi ! » râla Ichigo, alors que je finissais ma corvée du jour, mais aussi de la semaine.

Il est gentils lui, ce n'est pas lui qui depuis le début de la semaine doit laver, repasser, plier et ranger le linge de toute la prison, que ce soit des détenus ou des employés ! J'ai même du laver les strings et soutiens gorges des deux infirmières ! Un autre que moi aurait sûrement saigné du nez en voyant ça ! Je vous jure, on pourrait se servir de leur soutien gorges comme de parachutes ! Ils sont inconscients de laisser ça à la portée de tous, il n'y a rien de telle pour une évasion !

Je plie le dernier haut et regarde Ichigo exténué. Maintenant direction le réfectoire, le seul endroit où je peux voir mon chéri. Vous n'imaginez pas comme ça peut être long. Bien entendu on ne s'embrasse pas ouvertement, si le reste de la prison savait que l'on était ensemble, on perdrait toute crédibilité et on deviendrait la risée de la prison. Les deux seules personnes étant au courant sont, Shuhei, mon meilleur ami et celui de Byakuya, Aizen. Personnellement je ne lui ferais pas confiance. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il ne m'inspire que de la méfiance. Je me fais peut être des idées qui sait.

Une fois au réfectoire, je prends mon plateau et vais m'asseoir à la table du chef, l'un des avantages de sortir avec le roi de la prison. Shuhei est déjà là, il me regarde arrivé avec un grand sourire. Les autres détenus étant dans les environs, retiennent leur respiration en me voyant passer. Ils pensent que Byakuya et moi avons créé une alliance ou quelque chose du genre. Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux mais bon.

Byakuya se retourne et me regarde avec un de ses plus beau sourire, le même qui m'a valu le tour de la prison à poil et donc ma corvée d'une semaine. Heureusement pour moi que je n'avais pas dit que je le ferais à chaque fois qu'il sourirait parce que je passerais ma vie à poil !

« Alors la fée du linge, j'espère que tu as pris soin de mes caleçons ! » ricana Shuhei alors que je m'asseyais à côté de lui, en face de mon homme.

Depuis le début de la semaine, il trouve à chaque fois des répliques, les plus stupides possibles, dès que je m'assois à table. Après la femme de ménage, la maid, la boniche, et j'en passe, voilà qu'il me baptise la fée du linge. Je me demande bien où est-ce qu'il va chercher tout ça.

« T'inquiète pas, j'ai eu du mal à enlever la trace de ton pet foireux, mais après un travail acharné et trois litres de javel, on voit presque plus rien ! » rétorquais-je, afin de le clacher à mon tour.

Il me tira la langue puis rigola. Aizen, qui était en face de lui soupira d'un air blasé. Il devait vraiment être le seul à faire la gueule autour de cette table. Je me demande parfois s'il ne serait pas atteint d'une maladie qui l'empêche de sourire. En tout cas, il me fait penser au schtroumpf grincheux. Je commence à rigoler en imaginant Aizen tout bleu, avec un chapeau blanc sur la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » me demande gentiment mon bien aimé.

« Oh rien de spécial, je pensais juste au schtroumpf. »

Byakuya ne demanda rien d'autre et souri de nouveau. Il était tellement beau, ses lèvres me manquaient. Il dut le comprendre car il rougit légèrement.

En chuchotant pour que personne d'autre nous entendent, on mit au point un plan pour nous retrouver tous les deux à l'infirmerie. De toute façon, la nuit les deux infirmières sont trop occupés pour venir nous voir, on sera donc tranquille tous les deux !

Byakuya se lève et se dirige vers Zaraki, son gardien. N'empêche il est un excellent comédien ! Il a à peine finit sa phrase que le fameux gardien l'accompagne à l'infirmerie. Aizen me lance un regard assassin, comme à chaque fois que mon chéri n'est plus dans les parages. On peut dire que ça ne le réjouit pas que j'ai rejoint leur groupe. Je l'ignore et me lève, ramenant mon plateau, suivi de Shuhei. Ichigo s'apprête à sortir du réfectoire afin de nous ramener à notre cellule quand Zaraki refait son grand retour, expliquant à notre gardien que Byakuya Kuchiki passait la nuit à l'infirmerie car il était malade. Le plan marchait comme sur des roulettes.

« Allez bon nuit les mecs ! » dit Ichigo en refermant la cellule.

Pour seule réponse il eut un signe de main de notre part.

Je me couchai et fit semblant de dormir quelques temps, attendant vingt-trois heures. Une fois le temps venu, j'appelai Ichigo, le sortant de son sommeil, et lui fit croire que j'étais malade. Voulu se recoucher le plus vite possible, il me conduisit à l'infirmerie et retourna dans son lit. Byakuya était là, il s'était visiblement endormi. Je déposai un tendre baiser sur son front, ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux lentement. Quand il m'aperçut, son si beau sourire éclaira son visage. Il m'embrassa délicatement, passant sa main dans mes cheveux. Je me couchai à ses côtés et nous passâmes la nuit à discuter entre deux baisers. C'était la plus belle nuit que j'avais jamais passé.

Nous nous endormîmes alors que le soleil pointait le bout de son nez. Le levé à l'infirmerie se faisait à neuf heures, nous avions donc encore quelques heures ensemble, loin de tout.

Je dormais, en caleçon dans les bras de mon chéri, également en sous vêtement, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, me tirant doucement de mon sommeil. Ça devait sûrement être les deux infirmières, ce n'était donc pas grave qu'elles nous voient ainsi. Etant elles-mêmes homosexuel elles comprendraient et puis elles étaient tenues au secret médical.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans cette tenue ?! » hurla une voix masculine, qui nous était familière.

Zaraki Kenpachi se trouvait sur le seuil de la porte rouge de honte et de rage face à la situation. Il eut au moins le mérite de nous réveiller en vitesse.

« Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda simplement Byakuya.

Le gardien marqua un temps d'arrêt, il était visiblement perturbé par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il se décala légèrement et on put apercevoir Aizen qui se trouvait derrière lui, avec un grand sourire sadique. Il l'avait fait exprès ! Pour qu'on nous voit ! Mais pourquoi ? Lui qui prétend être le meilleur ami de Byakuya, il devrait vouloir son bonheur, et non pas le dénoncer pour qu'il soit malheureux. Ma joie s'écroule, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui va se passer, et à dire vrai, je n'ai pas du tout envie de le savoir. J'ai peur.

« Rhabillez-vous immédiatement ! » reprit le gardien toujours fou de rage.

On s'exécuta et il ramena Byakuya dans sa cellule. Me laissant seul. Qu'est-ce qu'on avait fait de mal ? Pourquoi était-il si furieux ? Et pourquoi Aizen avait-il fait ça ?

En parlant de lui, il fit son entrer dans la salle de repos de l'infirmerie, après avoir parlé avec Matsumoto. Il me regarda avec un sourire carnacier, alors que je retenais mes larmes.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça à Byakuya ?! Je sais très bien que tu ne peux pas m'encadrer, et moi non plus si tu veux savoir ! Mais pourquoi tu fais ça à ton meilleur ami ?! » demandais-je, la voix tremblante de tristesse et de rage.

« Byakuya est à moi. Je l'aime depuis le début et toi tu arrives et brise toute mes chances de le conquérir ! Tu ne le mérite pas, tu ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville ! » répliqua-t-il sèchement, me regardant avec mépris.

C'était donc ça ! Il était jaloux du fait que Byakuya soit amoureux de moi et non de lui.

« Je sais très bien que je ne mérite pas une personne aussi merveilleuse que lui, mais il m'a choisi et je ne compte pas laisser passer ma chance, cette chance qu'on m'offre de changer de vie, de devenir quelqu'un de bien ! Et puis tu crois que toi tu le mérite ? Tu ne l'a jamais fais sourire, tu lui fais faire des choses horribles et l'a rendu insociable pour que vous soyez que tous les deux ! Et tu prêtant l'aimer ?! Laisse-moi rire ! Si tu l'aimais vraiment tu n'aurais pas fait ça ! Tu le laisserais vivre sa vie avec un autre que toi, juste pour le voir heureux ! Tout ce que tu veux c'est l'avoir pour toi, et même si pour ça il doit être malheureux ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que l'amour ! Tu es juste qu'un gros connard égoïste ! » répondis-je, pleurant de rage et serrant les poings.

J'avais à peine fini qu'il se jeta sur moi, le poing en avant. Ce dernier me percuta en plein dans le visage, ma pommette droite gonfla rapidement alors qu'une de mes dent tomba au sol avec un filet de sang. Ne me laissant pas faire mon poing alla taper dans le ventre de mon adversaire qui se courba, ce qui me permit d'enchainer avec un coup de genoux dans le nez. Ce dernier craqua au contact de mon os. Après quelques secondes il se redressa. Me regarda avec un rire sadique. Du sang dégoulinait de son visage. Il prit son nez et replaça l'os du mieux qu'il pouvait. Un gros malade ce mec ! Il est complètement fou ! Voyant que j'étais déstabilisé, il me fit tomber au sol, ma tête percuta le pied d'un des lits, ce qui me fit perdre connaissance.

* * *

Aïe j'ai mal partout. Où suis-je ? J'ouvre les yeux tant bien que mal, malgré une douleur intense. Je suis à l'infirmerie. Orihime Inoue se trouve assise à côté de mon lit. Lorsqu'elle me voit les yeux à moitié ouvert elle me lance un sourire de compassion. J'essaie de parler mais n'y parviens pas.

« Chut, repose toi Renji. Tu as étais sacrement amoché par Aizen. Ça fait deux jours que tu es là. Byakuya est mort d'inquiétude tu sais. Il est à côté. Avec Matsumoto on a réussi à le faire venir en douce. Tu veux le voir ? »

Etant incapable de parler, je hochai la tête. Ce qui lança une douleur atroce dans mon crâne, pire qu'un lendemain de cuite.

Elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte derrière laquelle mon chéri attendait, les yeux larmoyant. Il entra vite fait et s'agenouilla à mon chevet. Il commença à pleurer.

« Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Je te promets que si je le croise, je le tuerai, au risque de finir sur la chaise. Je t'aime mon cœur ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'étais inquiet et à quel point je m'en veux ! »

Ces paroles me firent pleurer. J'avais l'impression que mes larmes étaient faite d'acide tellement elles brulaient mon visage. Je n'en pouvais plus.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises Byakuya, tu sais bien que Renji a besoin de toi. Et puis de toute manière Aizen est en isolement pour un bon moment. »

« J'ai…ai…..m….m….ma…..mal » articulais-je péniblement.

« C'est normal, Aizen t'a éclaté l'arcade, la pommette et le nez, tu as encore quelques plaies donc ça tire et les larmes doivent te brûler. » fit l'infirmière.

Je comprenais mieux. Il ne m'avait pas loupé ! Maintenant je me rappelais : on se bagarrait et ma tête a percuté le pied d'un des lits. Ce n'est décidément qu'un lâche ce mec, s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'inconscient.

« Puis quand les gardiens l'ont conduit en salle d'isolement, il a hurlé à qui voulait l'entendre que l'on était ensemble, que l'on était deux tarlouzes et que l'on avait couché ensemble à l'infirmerie. Je ne te dis pas l'émeute qu'il y a eu. Je n'ose même plus aller manger ni même me doucher. Déjà que, quand les détenus passent devant ma cellule ils me crachent dessus. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ce serait si les barreaux ne me séparaient pas d'eux » me dit Byakuya tristement.

Ça me faisait vraiment mal au cœur de le voir dans cet état. Je réussis à m'emparer de sa main. L'infirmière quitta la pièce afin de nous laisser un peu tous les deux. Byakuya se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres endolori.

« On…..n….ne….p…peut….p….pas….r….rester…l….là » dis-je, tout en serrant la main de mon bien aimé.

« Nos jours sont comptés… » murmura-t-il tristement en m'embrassant de nouveaux.

Je savais bien qu'il avait raison, c'est pour cette raison qu'il fallait que l'on parte.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, n'hèsitez pas à donner vos avis ;)**

**Saemoon: Mdr! Je suis contente que tu es aimez la déclaration d'amour de Bya! Et oui j'ai voulu attendrir un peu le personnage de Bya :) Pour ce qui est de son incarcération, c'est une surprise pour le prochain chapitre! Il va falloir patienter encore un peu! Qui sait, peut-être que Bya cache bien son jeu ;) J'adore la comparaison d'Aizen en mouche xD et ton pressentiment était le bon ;) Et il ne risque pas grand chose vu qu'il est avec le roi de la prison :) je pense donc que je rajouterais un petit épilogue pour savoir ce que sont devenus les personnages :) Et bien oui, c'est plutôt vulgaire, mais je trouverais un moyen pour que ça passe ne t'inquiète pas, et ce ne sera pas guimauve (sauf la fin) ) Courage pour tes études! je te soutien morallement! Pour ce qui est de mon cas, je suis en terminale L et je pense faire une fac de lettres après :) Non je n'ai pas de beta et je suis désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe. Merci de tes conseils! ;) Bisous et à bientôt! **

**Akagamie: Je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé ma fiction, et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décéveras pas :)**

**jubile74: Oui c'était le but, j'aime bien "surprendre" le lecteur parfois x) je suis contente que tu ai aimé! bisous! :)**


	11. Chapter 11 - Nouveau départ

**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde! Me revoilà avec le tout dernier chapitre de cette fiction! En espérant qu'il vous plaira! :)**

**Un épilogue (en bonus) arrivera bientôt. il expliquera ce que sont devenus certains des personnages.**

**Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas! :)**

**Chapitre X – Une nouvelle vie… à l'air libre.**

« Les garçons, je me suis arrangé avec le directeur, vous avez la permission pour aller à la randonné organisé pour les détenus les plus sages. Vous irez avec les détenus qui ont commis des délits mineurs, comme ça vous ne risquerez rien ! » annonça l'infirmière en entrant dans la salle de repos alors qu'on cherchait un moyen de se sauver d'ici.

« Tu lui as fait une gâterie pour obtenir ce droit ? » demande Ichigo en rigolant, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Non par contre je lui ai dit que tu t'en chargerais, il t'attend dans son bureau » lui répondit-elle, faisant semblant d'être sérieuse.

Simple coïncidence ou un signe du ciel ? Peut-être que la roue a enfin tourné et que la vie m'offre une chance de vivre heureux. Je ne compte pas la laisser passer !

On remercie Matsumoto en lui lançant un petit sourire, toujours triste. Byakuya se retourne et me regarde. Il a visiblement la même idée que moi en tête. On se sourit. Il m'embrasse délicatement.

« Au fait chéri, comment ça ce fait que les gens aient préféré croire Aizen, plutôt que toi, le roi de la prison ? »

« Tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas démenti ce qu'il a dit. Je n'aime pas mentir. »

Il me lance un air désolé, ayant sûrement peur que je lui en veuille de nous avoir, indirectement, mis dans la merde. Je préférai changer de sujet et me redressa lentement.

« Il faut que l'on se prépare, une nouvelle vie nous attend ! » dis-je avec un sourire faussement enjoué.

Pour être franc j'avais un peu peur. Soit on restait là à vivre un véritable enfer durant des années, soit on tentait de s'évader, mais là encore, le risque d'être abattu en échouant restait probable. En gros, deux chances sur trois d'y rester… Il y a de quoi avoir les boules !

Mais bon, qui ne tentent rien à rien, et dans le pire des scénarios, je préfère encore mourir tué par balle par un des gardiens plutôt que de me faire tabasser à mort par des gros malades bourrés à la testostérone et homophobes par-dessus le marché !

Byakuya est raccompagné à sa cellule pour se changer et Ichigo m'amène mes affaires. Je me change vite fait, prêt pour partir. Je sais j'ai l'air d'un adolescent super content de faire une sortie scolaire, mais bon, que celui qui n'a jamais était heureux à l'idée de recommencer sa vie me jette la première pierre ! Enfin rectification, qu'il me la jette une fois que je me serais sauver de ce lieu maudit… et une fois que j'aurais fait ma vie... et que je serais sur mon lit de mort !

« Aller on y va les mecs ! » dit Ichigo en arrivant dans la salle de repos, quelques minutes après le retour de Byakuya.

Si c'est lui qui nous emmène en randonné, ça ne va pas être difficile de se faire la mal ! Dieu doit être de mon côté aujourd'hui, et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre !

Aaaah ! L'air libre, le soleil, le vent qui s'engouffre dans mes cheveux, les oiseaux qui chantent, depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas ressenti tout ça ? Au moins depuis quelques mois. Et bah je peux vous dire que ça fait du bien ! J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un enfant qui redécouvre la vie, je dois avoir l'air bien con ! Mais au pire je m'en fou, je suis amoureux !

« Ne vous éloignez pas une fois que l'on sera dans les bois, nous n'hésiterons pas à vous tirer dessus sinon. » dit Zaraki, une fois qu'on arriva à l'entrée d'un petit bois, d'un ton pour le moins agressif afin de nous dissuader de toute tentatives éventuelles.

Je ne sais pas s'il se doute déjà de quelque chose ou non, mais il nous regarde en disant ses quelques mots. Il croit quoi ? Que c'est parce que monsieur ressemble à un mélange entre un Hulk albinos et un porc-épic qu'il va nous faire peur. Bien au contraire, on le verra arriver de loin ! Je commence à nous imaginer en train de fuir dans les bois, poursuivit par un Zaraki géant, un peu à l'image des méchants dans les batailles finales des power-rangers, détruisant tous les arbres sur son passage. Je rigole et le Hulk mutant me regarde avec incompréhension.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule Renji ? » demande-t-il, limite vexé.

« Ah non je n'oserais jamais faire une chose pareil monsieur le gardien ! » lui répondis-je, en faisant l'innocent.

Pourquoi me poser la question alors qu'il sait très bien la réponse ? Il n'a pas la lumière dans toutes les cases celui-là encore. C'est comme Ichigo ! Ils doivent répondre à un questionnaire et le directeur prend des attardés en fait. Je ne vois que cette solution-là.

On s'engouffre doucement dans la forêt, nous avons l'air d'une bande de gamins qui redécouvrent la nature, certains ont même l'air d'avoir de léger retards mentaux, ce qui fait rire nos gardiens.

On profite que Zaraki accompagne un des détenus derrière un arbre pour qu'il puisse se soulager, sans pour autant se faire la mal, pour nous éloigner doucement. Ichigo nous lance un léger regard puis fait comme s'il ne nous avait pas vus. Il le fait exprès ou quoi ?

On accélère la cadence, les hurlements de Zaraki fou de rage parviennent à nos oreilles et me glace le sang. Je commence à ralentir mais Byakuya me prend la main et me fait le plus beau des sourires. La liberté nous ouvre ses bras, on s'y engouffre. Je me prends les pieds dans une racines et tombe. Zaraki se rapproche. Byakuya s'arrête et m'emmène me cacher dans un faussé pas loin. On retient notre respiration. Le gardien fou furieux, son pistolet à la main est là, tout près.

« Si je vous trouve vous êtes mort ! »

Je vois ma vie défiler sous mes yeux. Dire que ma vie ne tient qu'à un fil… Durant toutes ces années j'ai risqué ma vie et ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid, mais là j'étais terrifié à l'idée de mourir.

Au bout de quinze minutes, Zaraki commença à faire demi-tour, retournant au campement remonter les bretelles d'Ichigo qui surveillait les autres détenus en attendant.

On resta toute la nuit dans le fossé pour être sûr que personne ne reviendrait vérifier.

Au petit matin, Byakuya me réveilla tendrement, passant sa main dans mes cheveux sales.

« Pendant que tu dormais, j'ai été faire un tour dans le coin et il y a un ruisseau non loin de là. Ça nous fera du bien ! »

Il n'avait pas tort. Une fois réveillé plus ou moins correctement, je le suivis jusqu'à ce fameux coin d'eau.

Une fois arrivé, il se déshabilla, ne se préoccupant pas de moi et plongea dans l'eau.

« Elle est super bonne ! » dit-il d'une voix enjoué.

On aurait dit un enfant innocent de la dureté de la vie, tellement il était joyeux. A croire qu'il avait oublié tout ce qui c'était passé auparavant.

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne parvenais pas à faire de même ? Beaucoup de question tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. Je m'étais engagé avec un meurtrier sur qui je ne savais rien. M'aimait-il réellement ou étais-je juste un jouet qu'il allait tuer une fois qu'il se serait lassé ?

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda-t-il, me tirant de mes pensées.

Il sortait de l'eau pour venir me rejoindre. Des gouttes ruisselantes sur son corps nu et musclé. Le soleil se trouvant derrière lui renforçait la beauté de la scène. Il était si beau et excitant !

« Tu ne vas pas bien ? » insista-t-il en arrivant à ma hauteur.

« Si ça va, c'est juste que je me demandais pourquoi tu avais tué ta femme et ta belle-sœur… Je me rends compte que je ne sais rien de toi et pourtant je t'ai suivi sans savoir de quoi tu es capable… » répondis-je avec précaution, cherchant à ne pas le vexer.

Byakuya perdit son sourire, ses traits se raffermirent. Il resta toutefois calme et se coucha dans l'herbe fraîche, tout en m'invitant à faire de même. Ce que je fis.

« Je suis né dans une famille noble. Comme tout le monde le sait, les nobles se marient entre eux. Mais moi j'étais tombé amoureux d'une jeune femme du peuple comme dit ma famille. Elle s'appelait Hisana et on était fou amoureux. Refusant d'écouter les ordres de mon clan, nous nous sommes mariés et nous nous occupions de sa petite sœur qui était âgée de deux ans à peine, Rukia. J'ai tout quitté, renié ma famille, fuyant mon père qui m'avait promis de me le faire payer si je reniais mes origines. Cinq ans plus tard, alors que nous vivions heureux tous les trois, loin de ma famille, mon père m'a retrouvé et a envoyé un de ses hommes pour se venger. Un certain Tetsuzaemon Iba. Il a massacré ma femme et ma belle-sœur et m'a laissé vivant pour ne pas abréger mes souffrances. Bien entendu, ma défense face à celle de mon père ne suffit pas et j'ai été inculpé pour meurtre. »

Il était donc innocent et n'avait jamais tué personne ? Cet aveu eu le mérite de me laisser perplexe. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé répondre face à ça ?

Voyant que je ne savais pas quoi répondre, Byakuya me regarda et me fit un petit sourire triste.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Ce n'est rien. »

Il m'enlaça, collant son corps contre le mien. Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Sans trop savoir comment, nos lèvres s'unirent, nos langues jouant entre elles. Il retira mon T-shirt délicatement.

« Et si on allait prendre un bain ? » suggéra-t-il.

Bonne idée ! Je me lève, finit de me déshabillé, pendant que Byakuya retourne dans l'eau. Je le rejoins en vitesse. On s'enlace, il me porte, me serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui. Nos corps brûlant d'envi. Nous nous unissons avec amour et tendresse, alors que le soleil nous illumine, donnant à cette scène, un aspect paradisiaque.

* * *

« Il ne t'arrive jamais de vouloir venger la mort de ta femme ? » lui demandais-je alors que l'on se reposait, couché dans l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un arbre.

« Si, tous les jours, mais les tuer reviendrait à m'abaisser à leur niveau et je vaux mieux qu'eux… » me répondit-il après réflexion.

« On peut toujours retrouver le meurtrier. » suggérais-je, hésitant.

Il plongea son regard dans le mien, se rendant surement compte que je voulais le venger pour tout le mal qu'on lui avait fait subir.

« A quoi cela servirait-il ? »

« A lui montrer que malgré tout le mal qu'il t'a fait, tu vis heureux. »

Il hocha la tête, voulant sûrement dire que je marquais un point. On discuta ensuite sur la façon de retrouver la trace de son père. Il m'expliqua que son père devait sûrement se trouver dans le Sereitei, là où se trouvait leur manoir familial. On finit par décider de s'y rendre le lendemain même, après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Si on parvenait à trouver une voiture on y serait en une journée.

* * *

« Nous voilà arrivé ! » dis-je à la fois heureux de pouvoir vengé mon amoureux, et à la fois inquiet de rencontrer mon « beau-père » après tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à son fils.

Byakuya, qui depuis ce matin affichait un visage fermé, ne releva pas. Il sortit sans un mot de la voiture que l'on avait « emprunté » en un inconnu, en début de journée.

Il se plaça devant la porte et appuya sur un interrupteur.

« qui est là ? » fit une voix, loin d'être aimable.

« Byakuya Kuchiki » répondit simplement mon amant.

Un silence s'installa. Soudain le portail électronique s'ouvrit et on pénétra dans le fameux manoir de la famille Kuchiki. Les grilles se refermèrent derrière nous, nous enfermant comme du bétail qui allait à l'abattoir. Je commençais à me sentir mal.

« Bonjour jeune maître, n'êtes-vous pas censé être en prison ? » demanda un homme aux cheveux courts bruns et avec des lunettes de soleil.

Il ressemble vachement à un maffieux ce mec-là ! C'est un Yakuza ou quoi ?

« Oui mais j'en avais un peu marre d'être derrière les barreaux pour un crime que tu as commis, en tant que bon toutou de mon père. » rétorqua Byakuya d'un ton neutre.

Visiblement, sa réplique ne plus pas au gardien qui serra ses poings et fronça les sourcils.

« Les garçons ça suffit ! » râla un homme, d'une voix autoritaire, en descendant l'escalier qui se trouvait dans le hall.

Il s'agissait s'un homme de taille moyenne, ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à Byakuya, à la différence que le temps avait laissé ses marques sur cet homme.

Quand il arriva au niveau de son fils, il le regarda avec mépris :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »

« Je suis venu te montrer que, malgré tes tentatives pour me faire souffrir parce que je ne veux pas être le bon toutou bien obéissant que tu aimerais que je sois, comme certain dont je ne citerais pas le nom, je suis heureux. »

Il se décala et son père m'aperçut.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » me demanda-t-il sèchement.

« C'est mon petit ami. » répondit Byakuya à ma place, ne voulant pas que je parle directement avec son père.

Son père, ainsi que son garde du corps, restèrent les yeux grands ouverts pendant quelques instants.

« Après t'être tapé une chienne du Rukongai, tu te tape un mec ?! Tu te fous de moi là ?! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que j'ai fait ça pour t'ouvrir les yeux et te faire rentrer dans le droit chemin ?! » s'emporta-t-il, une fois la pilule avalé.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi, vouloir me façonner à ta façon c'est me faire rentrer dans le droit chemin. Encore, tu voudrais mon bonheur, je veux bien. Mais me faire accuser du meurtre de ma femme dont j'étais éperdument amoureux… tu as de drôle de façon de vouloir faire de moi quelqu'un de bien ! »

« Je m'en fou de ton bonheur ! Ce qui m'importe c'est l'honneur de notre famille ! Honneur que tu as sali en sortant avec cette chienne ! Et tu continu d'enfoncer notre honneur en te tapant un chien, parce que vu son look, et ses tatouages horribles, il ne peut venir que du fin fond du Rukongai ! Tu es une honte pour la famille ! » hurla de rage son père, rouge de colère, les poings sérés, à deux doigts de se jeter sur son fils pour l'étrangler.

C'en était trop ! D'où cet homme pouvait se permettre de sortir de telles horreurs à son fils ?

« Arrêtez d'employer le terme « famille » alors que vous ne savez même pas ce que c'est ! Oui je viens du Rukongai et je suis un chien si vous voulez ! Mais en attendant moi je connais les valeurs de ce qu'est qu'une famille, même si je n'en ai jamais eu ! Vous devriez avoir honte de penser qu'à votre honneur ! Et ce n'est pas votre fils qui le Sali ! C'est vous, vous êtes un père indigne ! Vous croyez qu'aux yeux des gens une famille unie malgré les « défauts » de leur fils vaut mieux qu'une famille où le père empêche son fils de vivre heureux par honte ?! Il faut évoluer un peu ! »

Voilà je l'avais dit. Je n'aurais certainement pas du. Le père se jette sur moi et commence à me frapper. Son garde du corps qui lui sert également d'animal de compagnie fidèle, le suit.

Byakuya parvient à prendre le pistolet du garde du corps et tire en pleine tête de ce dernier. Le toutou tombe au sol, son sang coule à flot.

Son père me lâche immédiatement et se relève.

« Arrête, ne fais pas n'importe quoi. Tu ne voudrais pas retourner en prison. » tenta-t-il pour dissuader son fils.

« Je préfère encore retourner en prison plutôt que de laisser un crevard dans ton genre en vie. Tu as déjà tué Hisana, je ne te laisserais pas tuer Renji ! Je l'aime que tu le veuille ou non ! »

« Mais non ce n'est qu'une passade. Tu étais seul en prison depuis trop longtemps. Tu étais en manque d'amour et ce chien en a profité. Il a profité de ta faiblesse mon fils ! Ouvre les yeux ! Je t'aime ! » pleura le père, mort d'inquiétude pour sa vie qui ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

« Non c'est à toi d'ouvrir les yeux ! Je l'aime ! Quant à toi tu n'es pas mon père, tu n'es qu'un inconnu qui ne mérite pas de vivre ! Si tu m'aimais vraiment, comme tu le dit si bien, tu ne m'aurais jamais fait subir tout ça ! Crève ! »

Un coup, deux coups,… cinq coups. Du sang coulaient de toute part du corps, à terre, de son père qu'il venait d'abattre, de façon acharné, laissant sûrement sortir toute la haine qu'il avait accumulé.

On resta là, en silence, à regarder le sang s'écouler des deux corps, pendant de longues minutes. Byakuya me regarda, les yeux remplis de larmes et d'inquiétude face à ma réaction. Je le rejoignis, enjambant le cadavre de son père, et le prit dans mes bras. Nous nous embrassâmes. On finit par quitter les lieux, retournant nous cacher dans les bois. Une nouvelle vie commençait, loin du passé douloureux que chacun de nous avait pu vivre.

**Et voilà c'est la fin de You take my heart prisoner! Il ne manque plus que le petit bonus!**

**n'hésitez**** surtout pas à me donner vos avis. ce que vous avez aimé et/ou pas aimé :)**

**Shimizu-sama: Tu vas devoir en torturer du monde! Comme tu l'auras lu dans ce chapitre, il se fait encore attaquer. Il doit vraiment avoir une odeur particulière, ou sinon c'est écrit frappez moi sur sa tête xD Pas trop déçu pour la fin? :) Et de rien ma chérie :) 3**

**So Mizu: Oui Aizen est un vrai connard. A croire que Renji les attirent xD**

**jubile74: Je suis contente que cette partie de Byakuya te plaise. Oui le chapitre était plutôt triste. Il faut bien un peu de sérieux de temps en temps. Puis le moment des révélations est venu donc ça ne pouvait pas vraiment être drôle. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura également plu! Bisous :)**

** .fukutaicho: Wow! merci pour ta review très... touchante! :) Je suis contente que tu aimes ^^ et espère que tu aimeras ce dernier chapitre, un peu plus sérieux que les autres. Gros bisous ;)**

**Saemoon: Je n'oserais pas te contredire, on ne sait jamais ce qu'une femme contrarié serait capable de faire! (je sais de quoi je parle étant moi même une femme xD). Tu as réussi à te remettre du massacre que tu as fait? Sinon je suis contente, encore une fois, que tu ais aimé ce chapitre. Tu as pu lire ci-dessus ta happy end! Qu'en as-tu pensé? C'est quand même mieux que Bya et Ren pendu dans la cour de la prison, non? xD Oui je suis d'accord, bravo à Renji, qui dans ce chapitre aussi est parvenu à faire comprendre la vérité (désagréable) au père de Bya! Si je n'ai pas répondu à ta question plus tôt c'est qu'elle est prèsente dans ce chapitre-ci ;) Oui la terminal L est la meilleure! Même si la mentalité des èléves ne volent pas forcèment très haut... Merci de ton soutien tout au long de cette histoire :) j'adore ta signature! Bisous ;)**


	12. Chapter 12 - Épilogue

**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde!**

**Voilà l'épilogue bonus que je vous avais promis! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**Personnellement je le trouve un peu (bon beaucoup même) guimauve... Enfin bref, bonne lecture! ;)**

**(le titre de l'épilogue n'à rien avoir avec l'histoire, c'est juste parce que c'est la fin de cette fiction).**

**Épilogue**** - Tout à une fin…**

« Papa est-ce que l'on peut aller voir tonton Shuhei aujourd'hui ? » demanda Sakura en entrant dans notre chambre.

« On va lui téléphoner d'abord. S'il veut bien on passera dans l'après-midi mon trésor. » répondis-je à ma fille.

Elle était si belle avec ses longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux bleus-gris. Cela faisait maintenant six ans qu'elle avait égayée nos vies. Effectivement, après notre évasion, et le double meurtre commis par Byakuya, nous sommes partit vivre dans les bois, caché de tous. On avait réussi à fabriquer une petite cabane à côté du coin d'eau paradisiaque.

Un matin, alors que l'on dormait paisiblement, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Enfin le terme exact serait plutôt : quelqu'un défonça notre porte, nous sortant, en vitesse de notre sommeil. C'est donc en caleçon que j'accueillis un Zaraki Kenpachi fier de nous avoir enfin retrouver après presque cinq mois de recherches. C'est lui qui nous annonça que le juge voulait rouvrir l'affaire à propos de Byakuya, ayant de nouveaux indices le concernant. Commença alors une longue période d'aller-retour entre le commissariat et le tribunal. Finalement, Byakuya fût acquitté, plaidant la légitime défense pour le double homicide. On eut juste une amande à payer, ce qui fut vite réglé, mon fiancé étant le seul héritier de la famille Kuchiki. On revendit ensuite la maison, ce qui nous permit de nous acheter légalement le terrain sur lequel on avait construit notre maison. Au fil des années on y fit quelques travaux afin de l'agrandir.

Quatre ans plus tard, on adopta Sakura, alors qu'elle était encore bébé. Shuhei venait de sortir de prison, ayant fini de purger sa peine. C'est ainsi qu'on le nomma comme étant le parrain de la petite.

La petite quitta la chambre en courant, pour aller voir son second papa qui finissait de se préparer dans la salle de bain.

« Papou ! Papou ! On va voir tonton Shuhei cette après-midi ! C'est papa qui l'a dit ! »

« Ah bon ? » répondit-il, enjoué.

J'en profitai pour appeler le concerné chez qui on avait l'intention de s'inviter.

« Allô Shu' ? C'est Renji. Tu es disponible cette après-midi ? Sakura a envie de voir son parrain. »

« Yeah je suis toujours dispo pour la petite princesse ! Je pensais justement à t'appeler ! J'ai une sacré nouvelle à t'annoncer ! »

Alors lui on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait changé ! Cela faisait maintenant dix que je le connaissais et il n'avait pas changé d'un poil, toujours aussi gamin à s'émerveiller pour un rien ! Sans doute étais-ce son moyen de rester fort face au monde hostile qui nous entoure.

« Vas-y surprend moi ! Enfin, si c'est encore possible que tu y parviennes » le taquinais-je.

« Non c'est une surprise ! Tu verras cette après-midi ! Et t'inquiète je te surprendrais toujours ! Même sur ton lit de mort ! »

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et raccrocha, sachant très bien que sinon je ne le lâcherais pas tant que je ne saurais pas quel était cette fameuse surprise.

Je reposai donc le téléphone et me dirigea dans la salle de bain où j'entendais mon époux et ma fille rigoler. Lorsque je franchis le seuil de la porte j'aperçus Sakura, sur son petit tabouret, qui faisait des grimaces dans le miroir. Elle faisait un concours avec son père et ils étaient tous deux hilares. Ils m'aperçurent et me regardèrent avec un grand sourire. Byakuya était recouvert d'une simple serviette au niveau de la taille. J'avais une famille parfaite, ma petite famille.

« Câlin collectif ! » ordonna notre fille.

Comme deux pères bien disciplinés, on s'exécuta.

« Je vous aime ! » dit-elle, timidement.

« On t'aime aussi ma chérie » répondîmes en cœur.

Au bout de quelques secondes, je mis un terme à notre étreinte et annonça à ma fille qu'elle pourrait voir son parrain l'après-midi même. A peine eu-je fini ma phrase qu'elle se précipita dans sa chambre pour se faire belle.

* * *

« Tonton ! » hurla Sakura quand Shuhei ouvrit la porte.

Ayant l'habitude, il l'attrapa au vol, arborant un grand sourire. Il nous précisa ensuite qu'il avait d'autres invités qui venaient d'arriver.

« Salut les garçons, ça fait longtemps… mais vous n'avez pas changé. Je suis heureux de vous revoir ! » fit justement une voix masculine qui me rappelait quelqu'un.

Je regarde derrière mon meilleur ami et tombe nez à nez avec Ichigo ! Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis notre évasion. Et pourtant c'est à lui que l'on devait cette fuite. Je ne répondis pas. Aucun mot n'aurais été à la hauteur pour exprimer la joie que je ressentais de le revoir ici, après tout ce temps. C'est donc en silence que je m'avançai vers lui et l'enlaça.

« Tu vois que je peux te surprendre ! T'inquiète, j'ai été aussi surpris que toi quand je l'ai croisé au supermarché hier ! »

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, interrompant notre moment de retrouvailles. Byakuya présenta Sakura à Ichigo, tandis que Shuhei allait ouvrir la porte.

« Il attend quelqu'un ? » demandais-je à Ichigo, interloqué.

Je ne savais pas qu'il avait convertit son appartement en moulin où tout le monde vient à l'improviste.

« C'est sûrement mon mari. Il était partit garer la voiture. »

Depuis quand le gardien roux feignant était marié? En plus il a précisé « mon » ! Il est donc gay ! J'en étais sûr ! Je l'avais bien dit depuis le début qu'il me draguait ! Haha, je suis trop fort ! Je devrais penser à me lancer dans une carrière de voyant, qui sait j'aurais peut-être du succès !

Bon Renji reprend toi, tu t'occuperas de ta carrière et de tes envies de célébrités plus tard.

« Pardon ? Depuis quand es-tu marier ? »

« Bah euh… ça va faire quatre ans. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à toi que l'on s'est rencontré ! »

Grâce à moi ? Alors là il me troue le postérieur ! Je fonde des couples sans même m'en rendre compte ! Peut-être qu'une carrière de conseiller matrimonial serait plus approprié ! Je pourrais créer un site de rencontre du genre « adopte un gardien de prison » ! C'est Zaraki qui serait content et peut-être même qu'avec un peu de chance ça le rendrait plus aimable !

« Depuis quand je t'ai casé avec quelqu'un ? J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais un cas irrécupérable sui resterait seul toute sa vie ! » dis-je pour le taquiner.

Comme dix ans auparavant, Ichigo me tira la langue.

« Quand tu t'es évadé, échappant malencontreusement à mon intention, j'ai été obligé de prévenir le bijoutier que tu avais cambriolé. C'était une sorte de punition de la part de Zaraki. Vu la réputation du bijoutier en question, j'ai cru que j'allais y rester… »

C'est vrai qu'il était réputé pour être d'une froideur à toute épreuve. Plus froid que la banquise elle-même !

« A ma grande surprise tout c'est bien passé. On s'est ensuite revu à plusieurs reprises, puis une chose en entraînant une autre on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Il m'a demandé en mariage il y a quatre ans environ.

A peine eût-il finit son explication que le bijoutier en question fit son apparition dans le salon de Shuhei. Ichigo Kurosaki, le gardien le plus tête en l'air et le plus feignant de toute la prison, marié avec Toshiro Hitsugaya, le plus célèbre bijoutier du pays ? Même dans les contes de fées on n'a jamais vu une histoire pareille ! Le gars il est responsable de l'évasion d'un coupable, et se marie avec la victime de ce dernier ? Rien de plus normal !

Une chose est sûre, c'était bien lui ! Il n'avait pas pris un millimètre, pourtant ça ne lui aurait pas fait de mal !

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fiction. Comme ma chérie m'a dit (ainsi qu'une de mes lectrices qui se reconnaîtra sûrement), toute bonne chose a une fin (quoique je ne considère pas forcement que cette histoire soit bonne, elle a, à mon avis, de bonne choses et de moins bonnes). Je tiens à remercier tout ceux et celles qui ont pris le temps de me lire, même ceux qui n'ont pas forcément mis de review et qui me suivent en fantôme Merci à tous du fond du coeur de votre soutien! (:verse une petite larme à l'idée que cette aventure à vos côté soit fini:) Gros bisous à tout le monde! Je vous dit à très bientôt j'espère! :)**

** .fukutaicho: Oui toute bonne chose à une fin, même si je dois avouer que ça me fait un petit pincement au coeur. je suis contente que tout ceci t'ai plût! :) Merci de m'avoir lu et de ton soutien! Gros bisous et à très bientôt j'espère! ;)**

**Shimizu-sama: Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, en même temps tu sais dèjà tout! x) Pas trop dèçu? C'est dèjà fini! Et de rien bisous ma chérie! :)**

**Saemoon: A la base il n'a pas l'intention de tuer qui que ce soit. Il veut juste s'excuser avec son père. Cependant ce dernier n'est pas du tout du même avis et si Bya n'avait pas tiré, Renji serait mort comme Hisana. Puis il avait prévenu qu'il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal xD Qu'il le veuille ou non il a les même gène que son père! xD Tu avais imaginé quelle fin exactement? xD Comme tu peux le voir dans l'épilogue, ils n'ont pas eu besoin de fuir à l'autre bout du monde! xD t'inquiète pas je vais maintenant pouvoir commencer à travailler sur le OS en parallèle à cette histoire avec tes deux chéris! ;) Je n'ai qu'une parole! Par contre je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je pourrais l'écrire, sachant que je suis en pleine révisions pour le bac blanc! ^^' Aizen te donnera volontiers des cours, ça lui fera des économies pour engager des gardes du corps quand il sortira de prison (s'il en sort un jour), parce que Bya a toujours une dent contre lui! xD Je comprend ton fou rire! Je me suis tapé le même en lisant ta review! Imagine: "Bonjour monsieur, je suis perdu, pouvez-vous m'indiquer la route? s'il vous plait... Ah mais pourquoi vous me léchez comme ça vous être malade!" xD et après dès que les gens le croise, ils partent tous en courant! xD Merci de m'avoir lu et de m'avoir soutenu tout au long de cette aventure :)**

**so mizu: Oui une fin un peu violente, mais qui finit bien... enfin surtout pour les deux tourteraux! ;) Merci à toi de m'avoir lu! :)**


End file.
